In Need of Sirius Help Redone
by SP-in-Sirius-Denial
Summary: This is a revised version of In Need of Sirius Help. Pre-OOTP, Harry is being abused at the Dursley's. Sirius finds him and their adventure begins. Read if you've read it before or not!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Sorai, and a few other small irrelevant characters. The really important ones belong to an excellent author by the name of JK Rowling. The plot is my idea, but it's of course based on hers...you know the drill!  
  
So here's the deal, this story was my first story, my favorite story, and my most popular story. It got approximately 725 reviews, which is more than I could have ever expected...I kind of wish my others had done as well.  
  
The entire thing was written before OOTP which I like to pretend was never written, so a lot of stuff isn't right, but it just wouldn't work if I made it OOTP compatible, so I think we can all overlook that, right?  
  
Anyway, I've looked back over the fic many times and I cringe at some of the things I wrote. Cry much? LOL...So I'm going back and fixing my errors and taking out a few of the scenes that make our favorite boys more emotional than girls. The original will remain up if you don't like the changes, but I think it'll make the story much, much better! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I won't cry, I won't cry! I can't let them see what they're doing to me!" Harry thought to himself desperately. He was lying on the floor of his room, circled by the Dursley family, all of whom were staring menacingly at him.  
  
Somehow, the Dursley's had found out what happened to Harry during his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Did they care what had happened, that Harry had almost died several times, and had witnessed a fellow student die? Of course not! Rather, they found the piece of information rather amusing. Harry wasn't quite sure how the Dursley's had found out about the previous year, and wasn't about to ask. "Dumbledore," thought Harry the first time the Dursley's mentioned it. "Dumbledore probably told them in hopes that they'd be nicer to me this year. Man, was he wrong."  
  
Instead of calling him boy, the Dursley's began to refer to Harry as 'The Murderer'. They had gathered that if Harry hadn't been involved, Cedric Diggory would still be alive.  
  
When he first heard them calling him 'The Murderer', Harry had been shocked. When he found that it was going to continue, he was a little hurt, but generally didn't care too much. After all, it was the Dursley's. However, as the summer wore on, Harry began to feel worse and worse about being called 'The Murderer'. Since they day it happened, Harry had felt responsible for Cedric's death, but had never considered himself to be his actual murderer.  
  
The real murderer was Voldemort, and Harry understood that. But constantly being called "The Murderer', slowly changed the way Harry thought. The more he heard it, the more he felt it to be true. Before he went to bed at night, he felt overwhelming guilt about it all.  
  
Yet the nickname alone wasn't enough to bring Harry Potter to tears. When either of the Dursley men was feeling particularly angry, they decided to use 'The Murderer' as they're personal punching bag. Petunia was too weak to do anything to Harry, so she would watch with a satisfied smile on her face. They would find Harry in his room or doing his chores and begin hitting and kicking him, while repeating his new nickname over and over.  
  
At the moment, Harry was looking around in exasperation after a particularly hard beating. "I think they broke a couple of ribs this time," Harry thought in agony. "Oh no, here comes Uncle Vernon's foot again."  
  
"Take that you little murderer! You vile piece of dirt!" Vernon spat at Harry before kicking Harry sharply in the head. Harry no longer had to worry about holding back his tears, as the blow to the head had knocked him unconscious.  
  
Harry woke up hours later. It was now quite dark, but Harry couldn't focus his eyes enough to read his watch. He was still lying on the ground, and tried to get up, but couldn't even reach a sitting position. As he tried to move, sharp pains shot through every part of his body. "Even my hair hurts," Harry though dryly to himself. "What am I supposed to do now?"  
  
He looked desperately around his deserted room for something to pull himself up with. He couldn't get his legs or back to move, but his arms still worked just fine. The closest thing he could get to was an old desk chair piled with clothes. Using his arms, Harry scooted his body towards the chair until he was close enough to grasp the seat of it. He gathered all his strength and pulled up on the chair. He realized a little too late what the effect of this would be, and found himself flat on the ground again, this time with the chair across his already injured chest, and clothes landed on top of his head.  
  
"It really can't get much worse can it," Harry asked himself. He then remembered who we was, and thought "Oh yes, it definitely can."  
  
Harry decided to give up on trying to stand, and decided to call it a night. He pushed the chair off his chest and threw the clothes across the room.  
  
The only way Harry could get to sleep was to try to ignore his pain, and his guilty thoughts. These were of course the only two things that Harry could think about, and always found it extremely difficult to think of anything else. Harry could often find sleep, however, imagining how his summer could have been different. "I could be at Ron's right now! Or if Sirius weren't still on the run, I could be hanging out with him. I'd rather be suffering through Potions, with Malfoy as my partner than be here in this house!" And with these thoughts, Harry fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
When Harry woke the next morning, he found his condition hadn't improved at all. Again, he tried to get up off the floor, but found he could only crane his neck and move his arms. "This is bad," thought Harry, "really, really bad."  
  
Harry didn't know what to do, so he didn't do anything. He just laid on the floor, starring at the sky out the window. It was a clear blue day, not a single cloud in the azure abyss.  
  
Suddenly, Harry craned his neck up. "Was that what I thought it was?" Harry had spotted a small brown speck moving across the blue sky. It was progressively getting bigger, and Harry was eventually positive, that it was an owl. He was overjoyed by the mere thought of it, and couldn't wait until it actual arrived. Finally it did, and Harry at once recognized the handwriting on the letter the owl carried. The letter was from his Godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
Harry eagerly opened the letter and read as fast as he could:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are things at the Dursley's? They better be going alright  
or I'll be over there in seconds to rip them limb from limb.  
I'm staying at Moony's place for the time being, and won't  
hesitate to leave if you need me. Dumbledore's been giving us  
various jobs to do during the summer, but you're more important  
than anything he may want me to do. I want you to know that.  
Please reply quickly, or I'm going to assume the worst.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry's heart warmed for his godfather at that moment. He didn't want Sirius to worry or do something stupid. Unfortunately, Harry had no pens or quills nearby, so he couldn't write back a lie telling Sirius that all was fine. Harry didn't really know what to do.  
  
After a few minutes of thinking, Harry decided that all he needed at the moment was some help. Sirius could give him that help, so he needed to reply to Sirius. Doing the only thing he could think of, Harry scratched "HELP!" into the parchment with his fingernail, before tying it to the owl and letting it go back out the window.  
  
"It's going to be at least two hours before Sirius gets his letter back, and then who knows how long before he does anything about it," Harry thought. "What am I going to do with myself until then?"  
  
Harry decided to try, yet again to get himself up. He looked around and tried to find a way up. He looked at the chair he had tried the previous night.  
  
"Maybe it'll be sturdier on its side like that," he thought. He pushed himself up on the edge of the seat, and was surprised to see that his back actually left the ground. However, he was even more surprised when his hand slipped off the chair, and his cheek roughly hit one of the chair's legs.  
  
Harry gave up yet again. He decided it was best to just lie on the floor and not move. Rather, that's all he really could possibly do. Unfortunately, this meant leaving Harry to his conscience.  
  
Harry immediately replayed the events of the following school year over and over in his head. He left out all the happy things that had happened, and focused on the bad. The time Ron had decided to hate him, the articles Rita Skeeter had done on him, and of course the night after the third task. He kept focusing on how he managed to bring pain to everyone else.  
  
"If it weren't for me, Hermione would never have gotten all that hate mail, nobody would know that Hagrid was a half giant, Cedric Diggory would be alive and happy," Harry thought sadly. "Why doesn't everyone stop protecting me, and let me die already. It's rather obvious that I'm going to die young, so why don't we just get it over with! It would cause everyone a lot less pain and suffering!"  
  
At these thoughts, Harry broke down in tears. He was sobbing despite the pain that it caused. Harry just let it all out while he was stuck there on the floor. All the pain he was in, all the guilt he felt, was all released as Harry lay howling on the floor in his bedroom.  
  
He had no intentions of stopping either, until he heard a loud knock coming from the front door. At the sound, Harry jumped in relief. His reflexes tried to make him sit up, but his pain wouldn't allow it, forcing Harry to roll onto his side in agony. He didn't care though. Sirius was here. Here to help him.  
  
The knocking grew louder, until Harry heard Uncle Vernon yell that he was coming. He heard the door squeak open, a loud gasp, and then the door slammed shut. This was followed by louder knocking, and whispers shared between Vernon and Petunia. Harry could just barely make out what the two were saying.  
  
"It's that murdering godfather of the murderer!"  
  
"Why do you think he's here Vernon?!"  
  
"That little nuisance probably told him how much we detest the boy. He's here to seek his revenge."  
  
Harry then heard a window shatter, and his godfather's angry voice echoing throughout the house.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Sirius bellowed so loudly the windows in Harry's room rattled.  
  
"Man," thought Harry, "I hope I never make Sirius that mad!"  
  
Harry went back to listening in time to here Vernon shouting back at Sirius, "How dare you come to MY home, break a window, and expect me to tell you anything!" Harry could tell Vernon was trying to sound brave, but he was failing miserably. Even from his bedroom, he could here the quiver in his uncle's voice.  
  
"If you hadn't slammed the bloody door in my face I wouldn't have had to break the window, now would I?" Sirius shouted, obviously not the least bit intimidated by the obese man. "Now, I ask you one more time! Where is Harry?"  
  
"The miserable little murderer is upstairs in his bedroom," Vernon replied giving in to his fear. Yet, Harry was surprised that Vernon actually had the audacity to use the nickname in front of Sirius.  
  
Sirius, however, seemed to take no note of the nickname, as he ran upstairs the very moment Harry's location had been disclosed. Harry heard Sirius's footsteps getting louder and louder, he could barely take the anticipation of seeing someone who actually gave a damn about him. The tears that had been Harry's release of pain, had become tears of joy. He was actually sobbing with happiness, knowing that for at least a few minutes he'd be around someone who cared.  
  
Harry heard a closet door in the hall open, and he heard Sirius curse, before finally trying the right door. He heard Sirius gasp as he saw Harry lying there on the floor. Sirius stood shocked for a moment at the door.  
  
"Wow," thought Harry, "I must look worse than I thought."  
  
"Harry! What the hell happened to you? Are you alright?" Sirius said, rushing to his godson's side.  
  
"Hi Sirius," Harry whispered weakly, "I don't think I'm alright. I've been stuck here on the floor since last night. I can only move my arms and my neck...ev-everything hurts!" Harry started sobbing again.  
  
Sirius didn't know what to do. When Harry had sent back a letter with the word help carved into it, he really didn't know what to expect. But Harry hurt like this hadn't even seemed to be a possibility.  
  
Sirius had never been the most affectionate guy in the world, and his time spent in Azkaban certainly hadn't helped him with that. However, all Sirius could even think to do at that moment was wrap Harry in his arms. And that's exactly what he did, or at least tried to do.  
  
He tried to pull Harry into a sitting position, so he could hug him, but Harry cried out in pain the moment his shoulders were an inch from the ground.  
  
"Sorry Harry," Sirius whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you." Sirius really had no idea what to do. "This is really bad Harry, what have they done to you?"  
  
"It's kind of a long story," Harry replied hoarsely through his sobs.  
  
"Well, Harry, we need to get you out of here, and I don't want to risk moving you. Where's your wand?"  
  
"Locked up in the cupboard under the stairs," Harry replied.  
  
"Do you know where the key is?"  
  
"No, they don't want me doing anything dealing with magic, so they don't let me near any of my stuff." Harry was sobbing so painfully, Sirius could barely make out what he was saying, but he heard enough.  
  
He was about to get up to go threaten the Dursley's some more, when Harry grabbed his wrist firmly.  
  
"Please, don't leave me," he croaked.  
  
"I'm never going to leave you Harry, you have my word on that. I just have to fetch your wand, so I can safely get you out of this hellhole," he replied fiercely, that temper Harry had caught earlier back in his voice. Harry released Sirius's wrist, and watched him exit the room through his watery eyes.  
  
He heard footsteps through out the house, but heard no voices. "Oh no, the Dursley's must have left! How's Sirius going to get me out of here. He's going to have to leave!" Harry thought frantically.  
  
Sure enough, Sirius returned after searching the house for the Dursley's, with news that the horrid family had fled.  
  
"You-you're not going to leave me are you Sirius?" Harry pleaded in a quivering voice.  
  
"Didn't I just tell you I'd never leave you?" Sirius said kindly, kneeling beside Harry, and ruffling his hair.  
  
Harry flinched at this, as did Sirius. As he pulled back his hand, he found that it had just gotten covered with blood from Harry's head. Sirius looked down at Harry in shock, and watched Harry's lips tremble.  
  
"Last night, Uncle Vernon was in a really bad mood. He kicked me around a bit, I guess he kicked me harder in the head then I had thought," Harry stated, as if it was normal to be kicked in the head.  
  
"Hold on Harry, I want you to tell me everything that's happened, but first let me send an owl to Moony, okay. He'll be able to help us both. I'm just glad your good for nothing uncle let you keep your owl in here."  
  
Sirius walked over to Harry's desk and wrote a hurried message to Remus. It said:  
  
Moony,  
  
I just arrived at Harry's, and he's in really bad shape. I need  
you to apparate here immediately. Be prepared to do some  
serious healing charms. Harry can't even move. Please hurry!  
  
Sirius  
  
He tied the letter to Hedwig, and before sending it out the window said, "Hurry Hedwig. Fly to Remus as fast as you can! This is probably the most important letter you'll ever have to deliver." With that, Hedwig sped out the window as fast as her wings could carry her. She seemed to really understand the importance of the letter.  
  
Sirius watched her for a few more seconds, and turned his attention back to his godson. It appeared that Harry had fallen asleep. This really worried Sirius, Harry could have a concussion, and sleeping and concussions don't mix.  
  
Sirius decided he had to wake Harry up, and keep him awake. The best way he could think to do this was to make a lot of noise. He didn't want to risk shaking him, it appeared he was already in enough pain.  
  
"Harry....Harry....C'mon buddy, wake up! Harry, please wake up. HARRY!" Sirius said, progressively getting louder. "HARRY WAKE UP!" This finally woke Harry, but not the way Sirius had planned. By yelling, like he had, he managed to scare the living daylights out of the poor boy. Harry woke with a scream, and his arms flailing all around. One hand punched Sirius rather hard in the stomach.  
  
"OH! Sirius, it's you! You scared me!" Harry breathed in relief.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean to scare you but you really had me worried. I need you to stay awake until Moony gets here okay?" Harry nodded weakly, and lifted his head to get a better look at Sirius.  
  
"I missed you Sirius. Thanks for coming."  
  
"No need to thank me Harry. I should have checked in on you much sooner. Why didn't you tell me any of this was going on?"  
  
"I didn't want you to get caught. They're still looking for you, and I don't want to be the reason you're sent back to Azkaban," Harry whispered.  
  
"Harry, you're the main reason I'm out. What would I have to live for if I didn't have you to look out for? I want you to promise me that from this moment on, you tell me everything important that's going on in your life. Will you promise me that?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise," Harry replied meekly, trying to keep his head up.  
  
"You must be so uncomfortable, do you want something to lean your head against?" Harry nodded. Sirius got up and looked around the room. There wasn't a single pillow in the entire bedroom. "They didn't even give you pillow's?" Sirius asked in disbelief. Harry simply shook his head. "I can't believe this Harry," he whispered, sitting cross-legged by Harry's head, and resting it gently against his legs.  
  
"While we wait for Remus, why don't you tell me what's been going on," Sirius said after a few minutes of silence, afraid that Harry would fall back asleep.  
  
"Okay," Harry replied, letting out a shaky breath, knowing he'd probably start crying again at any second. Yet he relayed his story anyway. He told how each day, the summer got worse and worse, and how he constantly had feelings of overwhelming guilt and fear. He told Sirius everything he could think of, and then just laid in silence with his head resting on his godfathers legs.  
  
Harry had almost fallen asleep again, when a noise from downstairs reached his ears.  
  
"Sirius! Harry! Where are you?" came the familiar voice of Remus Lupin. Harry and Sirius simultaneously released held breaths.  
  
"Up here Moony! Hurry!" Sirius called as loudly as he could. Remus heard him and quickly ran up the stairs, and just as Sirius had done, froze at the doorway.  
  
"Good God! Harry what happened to you! Sirius, how long has he been like this?" Remus said exasperatedly.  
  
"I don't know for sure how long he's been like this, but he can't move at all. I would have done something, but you know I don't have a wand, and Harry's is locked away. Please do something Moony," Sirius pleaded to his best friend.  
  
"I'll try Padfoot, but there's not that much I can do." Moony said wearily. I think what we'll have to do is conjure a stretcher, and then apparate him to my house. We can send for Madam Pomfrey from there. First, though, I think we should get his stuff. Where is it?"  
  
"Locked away in the cupboard under the stairs."  
  
"Okay, you stay here, I'll go get it all, and then you can use his wand. It'll make it much easier if we can both do magic." With that, he left the room.  
  
"Did you hear that Harry? We're going to get you out of here." Sirius beamed at his godson, who returned it with only a weak grin. Sirius, however, knew that the grin meant much more than it showed.  
  
In no time, Remus was back upstairs. He threw Harry's wand to Sirius, who grabbed it gracefully before gently removing Harry's head from his legs and placing it back on the floor. He stood up as Remus began to levitate Harry a small amount off the ground. Harry began to whimper in fear, but there was no other way they could think to move him, so they carried on with that method. While Harry was in the air, Sirius conjured a stretcher beneath his floating body, and Remus slowly lowered Harry's body onto it. Sirius grabbed hold of the stretcher, and immediately apparated to Remus's house, where he was soon followed by Remus himself, who had grabbed Harry's possessions.  
  
"Lets put him in my room," Sirius said to Remus, who nodded his head, not caring where they put Harry as long as he was safe.  
  
They steered the stretcher into Sirius's bedroom, and then, again levitated him, so they could place him securely in Sirius's bed.  
  
"I'm going to go find some old pajamas for him Padfoot, I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay Moony," Sirius replied, not taking his eyes off his godson.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.  
  
"My chest hurts," Harry whispered, limply putting a hand over his heart.  
  
"You're going to be alright Harry, trust me," Sirius whispered, stroking Harry's clammy cheek. Harry just stared at Sirius with sad eyes. Sirius heard Remus's footsteps die away, and turned to look out the doorway. When he turned back to Harry, he gasped in shock. Harry's eyes were now shut, and he had gone completely limp in the bed. Sirius hurriedly felt for a pulse, but couldn't find one.  
  
"Moony!" he screamed, "MOONY!"

* * *

**That was the first two chapters together. I never realized how short they were! They didn't have much content changes at all, it was mostly grammar and spelling errors that I fixed. I'll probably never get them all, but I think it's an improvement.  
**  
**For all those who might not have read this before, you have a nice cliffy! And I suggest you don't read what's going to happen from the original...but I can't stop you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was surprised by the number of reviews I got for this. I know six isn't actually that much, but since the story had been posted before and read by so many I didn't think I'd get much at all. Thanks to everyone who's reading.  
  
By the way, these are just revisions and minor scene changes. There will be no new content or anything.  
  
I ran together two chapters again because at first they were so short. However, once I get to the longer chapters I'm going to stop doing that.  
  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my God! He's dead! Harry's dead!" Sirius thought in sheer panic. He heard Remus running through the house, but it seemed like hours had passed before he arrived.  
  
"What happened Sirius?" Remus inquired huffily, trying to breath straight again.  
  
"Harry's dead, Moony, he's dead! He has no pulse!" Sirius yelled in sheer panic.  
  
Remus immediately pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it towards Harry's heart. "Recardiate!" he muttered, and watched in fear as Harry's body began to glow with red light.  
  
"What did you do Moony?" Sirius asked shakily, staring at the scene with a shocked expression.  
  
"It's a spell Madam Pomfrey taught me a long time ago. It's supposed to get a person's heart beating again after cardiac arrest. I don't know if all that light's supposed to happen," Remus whispered in a frightened voice. The two men looked on as the red light began to flash. It was like there was a fire truck with a siren on in the room, but the room was deadly silent. Suddenly, the light just stopped, and the men ran towards Harry's limp body. Sirius reached for Harry's wrist and breathed a deep sigh of relief. He could feel Harry's pulse, very faint, but it was there.  
  
"You saved him Moony! Thank God!" Sirius cried, before wrapping his friend in a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Sirius, if you don't hurry up and let go I think you may have to try that spell on me!" Remus choked out, severely short of air. Sirius reluctantly let go of his friend, and the two men stared at each other, their eyes shining with relief.  
  
"Moony, will you go get Madam Pomfrey? I'll try to wake him up," Sirius asked, trying to calm himself down.  
  
"Sure Padfoot, I'll be right back," Remus said and rushed out of the room.  
  
Sirius sat on the edge of the bed, and brushed his hand over Harry's head, then rested it on the boy's scrawny shoulder. "Harry," Sirius called softly. "Harry, time to wake up. Wake up Harry!" Sirius was again progressively raising his voice. He didn't need to go much louder, though, once he was at a normal volume, Harry's eyelids began to flutter. One green eye popped open, and looked left and then right. Harry shut his eye for a moment, and then opened both. It took him a while to register where he was, and who he was in front of. He gazed around the room for a few moments, and then directed his eyes at Sirius's.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked scratchily. "Where am I? Why am I here?"  
  
"You're at Moony's, Harry. Don't you remember what happened today?"  
  
"Well, I remember Vernon beating me last night, and I remember not being able to get up. Then you sent me a letter, but that's all I remember. How'd I end up here?"  
  
"Well, when you sent back 'Help!' as your only reply, I went to you as quickly as I could..." Sirius went on to explain everything that had happened that day. Harry was shocked to here that he had almost died. "Thank God for Professor Lupin," Harry thought.  
  
"Thank you Sirius. Thank you so much for getting me out of there. I probably would be dead right now if you hadn't come for me," Harry said to his godfather, tears clouding his emerald eyes.  
  
"No need to thank me Harry," Sirius replied, his own eyes filling with relieved tears. "If you had died, I don't think I could ever forgive myself." As they couldn't hug, Sirius clamped a supportive hand on one of Harry's shoulder's and rubbed it encouragingly.  
  
A moment later, there was a clatter in the living room, and a shrieking voice yelled, "Where is he?!" This was followed by two footsteps banging down the hallway.  
  
Harry waited apprehensively, completely unsure as to who the shrieking voice could belong to. He soon found out, as the third person of the day, stopped dead in the doorway, shocked at his appearance: Madam Pomfrey had arrived.  
  
"You poor boy! What have those horrid muggles done to you?" Madam Pomfrey whispered, still with a shriek in her voice.  
  
"Later Poppy," Remus said firmly. "Can you fix him up a bit first?"  
  
"Of course Remus," she replied. She quickly transformed from that shocked, confused women, to the professional, strict nurse she usually was. "Stand aside, please Mr. Black."  
  
Sirius moved off the bed, and stood near Remus at the door while Pomfrey leaned over Harry, asking him questions and examining his injured body.  
  
"Do you think he's going to be okay, Moony?" Sirius whispered fearfully in his friends ear.  
  
"I think he'll survive, Sirius, but I really don't know if he'll ever be okay again," Remus whispered back tentatively.  
  
This was clearly not what Sirius had wanted to hear, as his head immediately dropped, so he was looking directly at his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry Padfoot," Remus whispered to his friend, before wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Me too, Moony. Me too," was his only response. Remus could feel Sirius shaking in fear, and didn't know what to do for his friend.  
  
"This is all my fault," Remus heard Sirius mutter. Remus stepped back and held Sirius by the shoulders.  
  
"It's not your fault Padfoot. It's not your fault at all. Understand?" he asked, looking into his friends miserable eyes. "The only person to blame here is that Dursley asshole. He's the one who hurt Harry, not you!"  
  
"Yeah, but I should have known. I'm Harry's godfather, I should have been there for him all along and I wasn't. Do you want to know how else it's my fault? If I hadn't been so stupid as to trust Wormtail, Harry would still live with his parents! And then...then I was stupid enough to go after Wormtail myself. You know, if I hadn't done that, Harry wouldn't have stayed with the Dursley's. I would have been the one to raise him, and he would never know the hate he has felt his WHOLE life at the Dursley's. So don't tell me it's not my fault Moony, it is!"  
  
"No! None of that is your fault, we ALL trusted Peter. It wasn't just you! And no one could have known that this was happening to Harry. Not you, not me, not even Dumbledore! Do you understand me?" he whispered as forcefully as possible without letting Harry notice. He even shook Sirius for emphasis.  
  
Sirius just shook his head. "Believe what you want Moony, but I don't believe you. This is ALL my fault, and nothing you can say will make me feel any different," Sirius stated sadly in a monotonous voice.  
  
Remus shook his head, wondering what he could possibly tell Sirius to make him understand. Sirius was just the type of person who always felt responsible for everything.  
  
"How's he doing Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Never in my life have I seen a boy as injured as this. It's a wonder he survived up until this point. I have, however, fixed him up as much as I can. There was a lot of damage done to his organs, as well as several broken bones. They've all been repaired. He's still very weak though, so I advise you not to let him move. He shouldn't feel any pain."  
  
"You don't want him to move...but, can he?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"I'm not sure Mr. Black. There was some serious damage done to his spine. I have healed it as much as I could. However, the damage is done, it can only fully heal on its own. Only time will tell," the nurse replied gravely. "I'll be back to check on him in a few days. Please be sure he gets plenty of rest, food, and liquids. That's the only way I can see his condition improving. Keep a close eye on him, if he changes at all, notify me immediately. Goodbye to you both, I'll show myself out."  
  
With that, Madam Pomfrey left the room. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other quickly, then sped to Harry's bedside.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah, I think. At least, I don't hurt anymore. I'm really tired, though."  
  
"Okay, we'll let you sleep Harry," Remus said, grabbing Sirius's arm and trying to pull him from the room.  
  
"No, Moony, I'm not leaving Harry's side. Can you conjure up a cot for me?"  
  
Remus looked sadly at his friend, nodded, and did what was requested.  
  
Remus waved his wand and a cot appeared next to Harry's bed. Piled on top were pillows and blankets. "Keep an eye on him Sirius, but don't out do yourself." Sirius nodded and sat down on the cot, as Remus left the room.  
  
Sirius dragged the cot closer to Harry's bed, and sat back down. "Don't worry Harry," he soothed, stroking Harry's unruly hair. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Never, will someone be able to hurt my godson." Sirius stated matter-of-factly. Harry just nodded, and let his eyes close. He was deeply asleep in a matter of seconds. Sirius kept stroking Harry's hair, repeating over and over, "Never again Harry, I'm so sorry. Nobody will hurt you."  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to find a heavy weight upon his chest, and something heavy lying across his knees. He groggily opened his eyes to see what was on him. It was quite bright in the room, so it took a while for Harry's eyes to adjust. When they did, he found quite a surprise. It was Sirius; sound asleep with his head on Harry's stomach, and one arm draped across his legs. Harry was shocked to see the face of his godfather. Relief spread over him when he remembered all he had been through the following night. He lay his head against his pillows and shut his eyes, sighing happily.  
  
He was ready to go back to sleep when the door creaked open. At the Dursley's a creaking door was never a good sign, so Harry began to panic. There was no way Harry could have moved, even if Sirius hadn't been half laying on top of him, he didn't know what to do. "What if it's a death eater?" Harry thought, and then began to try to wake Sirius up. It was rather pointless really; Sirius was literally dead to the world.  
  
Harry set into defense mode. Even if he couldn't move, he would still be on the alert. The door kept opening at tiny intervals, as though the person behind it was trying to make a soundless entry. That person was failing miserably. Harry was sweating profusely and never took his eyes off the door.  
  
Finally, the door was opened enough for Harry to see a leg wearing khaki pants. "At least it's not death eater robes," Harry thought in relief, but he was still scared. The person behind the door finally got sick of the slow opening, and decided to just whip it open. Harry tensed up, ready to scream if the need arouse. But rather than scream, Harry let out a deep sigh. I was just Professor Lupin. Harry felt pretty stupid, but was so relieved he couldn't hide just how scared he had been.  
  
"Oh Harry, you're up. I was trying to make a quiet entrance, didn't work did it?"  
  
"No Professor, it didn't. You really scared me..."  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to. Are you okay Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright," Harry said looking down at his godfather with a grin. Remus just laughed.  
  
"He refused to leave your side last night. Here, let me get him off you, and then how about a bath? Sorry Harry, but you're beginning to stink," Remus replied jokingly.  
  
Harry blushed but laughed despite his embarrassment. He nodded his head to signify that he wanted to get out of the bed.  
  
"Now, I don't want to wake him up, or he'll probably try to get in the bath with you!" Remus told Harry, as he grabbed his friend around the chest and dragged him off Harry, laying him on the cot and then spreading a wool blanket over him. Sirius didn't even stir once throughout this process, and Harry just looked on in shock, he would have woken up at having the blanket put over him, how could being pried off of someone not wake him up?  
  
Remus caught the look and felt the need to explain. "Sirius has always been the deepest sleeper I know. One time at Hogwarts your father tried waking him up with a trumpet, but failed miserably. The only way to wake him up against his will is to dump ice water on him. I've had to do that before, I don't recommend it!" Harry laughed lightly at the thought of Sirius having a trumpet played in his ear, and not waking up at all. Yet, the laughter didn't last long when Harry thought about taking a bath.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry began, with a grimace on his face.  
  
"Please call me Remus, Harry. If you're going to be living in my house, you're going to have to stop calling me Professor Lupin! I hated that title when I was your teacher, and I hate it more now." He tried to say this in an amusing way, but Harry wasn't smiling. "What's wrong Harry, are you in any pain?"  
  
"No...It's just. Well... how am I supposed to take a bath if I can't even move from this bed?" Harry stuttered, looking at the lump his feet made under the blankets. He had done that since he was young, but usually made his feet wiggle under the blankets. He tried, but nothing he could do would make the feet lump move.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry," Remus said soothingly. "I'm going to help you out, and when Sirius wakes up, he'll be around to help you too."  
  
Harry, looked up at Remus with a pained expression, and then looked at his feet again. "Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm really sorry. I don't want to put you out here. I can't believe it's come down to this. The famous Harry Potter can't even take a bath by himself," Harry said bitterly.  
  
"Harry, it's okay. Everybody has times like this in their lives. I'll admit yours has come a little early, but everyone needs to be taken care of some times. And you're not putting me out. I want to help you, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded that he understood, but still looked ashamed that he needed help bathing.  
  
"I'm going to go get the bath ready, I'll be right back okay?" Remus asked.  
  
Harry nodded and then watched Remus walk out the door.  
  
"What a nuisance I am," thought Harry. "Can't even take a bath by myself. How am I going to go back to Hogwarts? What am I going to do if Voldemort tries to attack me again? I won't be able to run. How am I ever going to live like a normal person if I can't even sit up?" These were the things that Harry feared the most. Harry had always wanted a normal life, but his ongoing battle with Voldemort put a damper on that. But now, even if Harry could manage to defeat Voldemort, he would never have a normal life.  
  
Harry heard Remus's footsteps drawing near to his room again. Harry again returned to his feelings of shame. His face was red when Remus stepped through the doorway. Remus noticed the color of his cheeks, but decided to ignore it. "Are you ready Harry?" he asked. Harry just nodded in response.  
  
Remus walked over, pushing Sirius's cot out of the way and scooping Harry into his arms. "You need to eat a little better Harry," Remus joked. Harry did not find that amusing and Remus watched as his face went even redder.  
  
"Sorry Harry, you'll be fine. I promise. In no time you'll be back on your feet, playing quidditch, and Ron and Hermione will even come for a visit," Remus said praying it was true.  
  
"Poor Harry," Remus thought. "Like he hasn't been through enough in his life!" He made his way to the bathroom where the water was running in the tub. Carrying Harry was like carrying nothing. He was so incredibly skinny, Remus could feel most of his bones. When they reached the bathroom, Remus sat Harry down on the toilet, the lid down. He gently helped Harry take off his clothes, trying to be sensitive to Harry's obvious discomfort at having somebody else give him a bath.  
  
Remus couldn't help but gasp when Harry's shirt came off. He had deep gashes across his chest and back.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry," Remus said in shock at the site before him. "I can't believe they did this to you."  
  
Harry turned redder still, if that was possible, and just shook his head, thinking that if he tried to talk he'd probably start to cry.  
  
Once he was completely out of his clothes, Remus lifted up Harry's bony body and placed him gently in the warm water.  
  
"Are your arms strong enough for you to take it from here?" Remus asked, wanting to let Harry be as independent as possible.  
  
Harry looked at him gratefully and nodded.  
  
"Just call if you need anything, okay?" Harry just nodded and watched as Remus left the room. He then let out a sigh so deep that he sounded more like an old man than a fifteen year old. Harry washed himself as fast as he could, and then decided to just relax in the warm water. He shut his eyes and just thought of the possibilities that he had now that he was out of the Dursley's lives for ever.  
  
All of a sudden, a loud yell came from somewhere outside the bathroom. He heard someone running around, and something fall over.  
  
"Moony! Harry's gone! He's gone!" Sirius called in sheer panic.  
  
Harry felt bad that he had Sirius in such a panic over him, but laughed despite himself. He listened as Remus ran to where Sirius was, and tried to hear the conversation between them.  
  
"Harry's fine Padfoot! He's taking a bath! You need to calm down, and can you please pick up the mess you just made?"  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were taking him out of my room? Didn't you think I'd worry?!" Sirius yelled angrily, yet there was relief in his voice.  
  
"Sorry Padfoot, but you know there's no way to wake you up when you're asleep. Just calm down, okay?"  
  
"I'll try Moony, but I was so worried. I can't let anything happen to him again. I can't believe what already has happened."  
  
Harry loved that someone cared so much about him, and couldn't wait to see Sirius again. Knowing very well that he couldn't get out of the tub himself, he called for Remus.  
  
Rather than an immediate return, Harry heard Remus and Sirius get into a little fight over who would get Harry out of the tub.  
  
"I had a hard enough time getting him in there without feeling too awkward, I don't think he wants another person to see him like that" Remus stated convincingly. Sirius didn't care.  
  
"So what, Moony? I'm his godfather, I need to take care of him. Okay?" Sirius retorted, pleadingly.  
  
"Fine Sirius, but I'm going to warn you. He looks pretty bad. Try not to gawk okay. I think he'd take worse to you doing that than me."  
  
"Do I really look that bad?" Harry thought, and then looked down at his chest. Scars covered his chest in different directions, the skin around them puffy. He could see his individual ribs without sucking in. "I guess so."  
  
Harry stopped examining himself when he heard Sirius approaching the bathroom. Sirius knocked and then said, "Can I come in Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," was Harry's only reply.  
  
Sirius pushed the door open and then stepped into the slightly steamy bathroom. He looked at his 15 year old godson who was sitting in the bathtub. It took all his might not to run over and pull the boy out of the tub and into a huge hug. He figured he would terrify the boy if he had done that. After all Harry didn't know Sirius all that well yet. But Sirius planned to change all that.  
  
"Are you ready to get out?" Sirius asked, trying to recover from the shock of Harry's state. Harry nodded his head, so Sirius grabbed an oversized dry towel off a shelf. He held the towel loosely with two hands, and tucked it under his arms, careful to make sure it didn't get in the water. He then lifted Harry out of the tub, and sat him on the edge. Sirius then wrapped the towel around Harry's small frame. He then got another towel and started to gently dry the mop of hair on Harry's head. Once it was dry, he picked Harry up and cradled him in his arms, then brought him back to his room. As they were making their way back to Sirius's room, Harry began to shiver uncontrollably.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" Sirius inquired, very worried.  
  
"I'm kinda cold," Harry chattered, his body shaking violently in Sirius's arms.  
  
"Okay buddy, we're almost to my room, we'll get you warmed up fast," Sirius soothed as he quickened his pace down the hall. Remus was in Sirius's room when they got there. He had just made Harry's bed.  
  
"Moony, can you pull back those blankets please?" Sirius asked hurriedly. "Harry's cold."  
  
Remus immediately threw back the covers of Harry's bed, and Sirius gently placed a still naked Harry on the bed. He took the towel off of Harry and through the blankets over him. "I'm going to find you some pajamas okay Harry? I'll be right back." Sirius walked to the closet and Remus sat down next to Harry, stroking his hair.  
  
Harry listened as Sirius rummaged through the closet, and he relaxed at the comfort of having Remus stroking his hair. "This is what it's like," he thought. "This is what it's like to have people who care."  
  
At this thought, Harry looked down at the floor with a grin on his face. What he saw in the corner wiped the smile right off his face. There was a large, gray rat in the corner of Sirius's bedroom, looking directly at him. Harry gasped, and Remus grabbed his shoulders. "What is it Harry?" Remus asked quickly.  
  
"S-Scabbers...I mean Pettigrew!" Harry said, glancing again at the spot he had seen the rat. Only this time, the corner was empty.

* * *

**Another cliffie for all of you new readers! Next update will be up in a few days!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I really don't know why it's taken me so long to update this seeing as it's already been written...I guess it's just my procrastination problem making an appearance yet again. Anyway, next one shouldn't be long. I'll try to get it up later tonight actually, after work.**

* * *

"What did you just say?" Sirius asked, whipping away from the closet. There was a glint in his eye that terrified Harry.  
  
Harry looked up fearfully, and spoke with his voice quivering, both from cold and fear, "I don't know, I thought I just saw Pettigrew—the rat—in the corner. Don't worry, I probably just imagined it."  
  
Sirius and Remus both looked at Harry suspiciously. "Are you sure Harry?" Remus asked. "Do you really think it was just your imagination?"  
  
Harry glanced at Sirius who still had that frightening glint in his eye. It reminded Harry of the Sirius he had first met in the Shrieking Shack during his third year. That Sirius had been halfway crazy, and Harry hoped to never see him like that again.  
  
"Yeah, it was just my imagination. Probably just shadows or something," Harry lied. He was positive that he had seen a rat in the corner of the room, and just as sure that it was none other than Peter Pettigrew in his animagus form.  
  
Sirius seemed satisfied with this answer as he lost the glint in his eyes and turned back to the closet. Remus resumed stroking Harry's head, trying to calm him down, although he still glanced suspiciously at Harry every now and then.  
  
Sirius finally found some pajamas that would (almost) fit Harry. He strode over to the bed, and put them on Harry's shivering body.  
  
Remus stood up and said, "I'm going to go make some breakfast. You two stay here, I'll bring it up."  
  
Sirius turned to Harry and said, "Are you up for a game of chess Harry?"  
  
"Sure," Harry replied. Sirius ran to get a board and pieces and Harry tried to pull himself up into more of a sitting position. He still glanced at the corner occasionally, but eventually convinced himself that he really had just imagined seeing the rat. Sirius and Harry played one game of chess before Remus came back with breakfast. Harry won by a landslide and then played against Remus. Remus kicked Harry's butt ten times harder than Harry had just kicked Sirius's. They played tournament style for the next few hours until an owl came through Sirius's bedroom window.  
  
The letter was from Professor Dumbledore, and the two men paled when they read it. After they finished, they glanced apprehensively at Harry.  
  
"What's wrong Sirius...Remus?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
Sirius walked over to Harry's bed and put an arm around him. Remus also walked over and sat by Harry's feet.  
  
"Harry," Sirius began. "There was an attack on your old house this morning. All of the Dursley's have been killed." That's all Sirius would reveal, waiting for a reaction from Harry. Whatever reaction he had been expecting, he didn't get. Harry just shrugged, and started picking up chess pieces from his bed.  
  
"Harry, the last of your relatives are dead, you don't care at all?" Sirius asked incredulously.  
  
"What do you want me to feel?" Harry nearly yelled. "They beat me up, they never loved me! I hated them! I'm not happy that they're dead, but I'm certainly not sad about it! If anyone deserved a good death eater attack it was them!"  
  
Remus and Sirius stared open mouthed at Harry, Remus recovered from shock first, and said, "Surely you don't mean that Harry. I know they hurt you, and you didn't like them, but how can you not care that they're dead?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really don't care!" Harry yelled. He was pretty angry now. "I'm just relieved. I'm relieved that I never have to see them again! I'm relieved that you got me out of there before I was attacked too! But I really don't care that they're gone! I just don't." Harry added the last bit quietly.  
  
Again, the men just looked at him shocked. Harry felt slightly embarrassed about his outburst, and looked again at the lump his feet made under the blankets. Again, he willed his feet to move, but alas nothing happened.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, still trying to make those feet move.  
  
"Harry you don't need to be sorry for your feelings. We're just surprised that's all. To tell you the truth, they're lucky they died, this way they escaped the wrath of Sirius. I assure you it would have been a much worse fate." Remus told Harry soothingly. Harry was a very strange boy. He opened up, and then immediately shut back up like a clam.  
  
"So Harry, I take it you don't want to go to the funeral?" Sirius inquired tentatively, not wanting to make his godson yell again.  
  
Harry shook his head surely. Then said, "Can we just play some more chess?"  
  
"Sure Harry, for a little while, but Dumbledore also said that he's be coming over later today, so we can't play for too much longer, okay bud?" Sirius replied.  
  
Harry nodded and they began to play again.  
  
Professor Dumbledore arrived around 3:00 in the afternoon. He had important business with Remus and Sirius, but thought it was important to first visit with Harry. Thus his first stop was visiting Harry where he lay like an invalid in Sirius's bed.  
  
"How are you feeling Harry?" he asked when he reached the young boy who had been through so much. Dumbledore always kept this to himself, but he felt very much to blame for the young boys problems.  
  
Harry looked him squarely in the face, without a trace of a smile, and replied stiffly, "I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"Perhaps he blames me for his problems, too," Dumbledore thought grimly.  
  
"Well, Harry....I'm terribly sorry about this whole ordeal. If I'd have known you were being treated this poorly at your aunt and uncles home, I would have found better quarters for you."  
  
"Well it's too late now, isn't it Professor?" Harry replied venomously. "It's too late to take back the damage, right? But at least I still managed to save the wizarding world, so my suffering isn't important. Isn't that right?"  
  
Dumbledore looked down at Harry thoroughly shocked by this outburst. "I truly am sorry, Harry..." he began calmly, attempting to soothe the boy. "It is important that you saved the wizarding world, yes, but your happiness is just as important as that! Now I'm terribly sorry for all that I have put you through, but you're right. What's done is done and there is nothing I can do about it except apologize. Will you take my apology Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry watched his professor for a few minutes, considering what he had just said. He was satisfied, but wanted to see if he could get anymore out of him.  
  
Harry's silence did in fact, persuade Dumbledore to carry on, "Harry, there's nothing I can do about the past, but the future I can help you with. I'm already in the works to put up wards around this house so you can safely stay here. You will for as long as you like have a home where there are people who love you. That's the best I can do for you my dear boy, and I swear to you I will keep my word on that." Dumbledore didn't know why he wanted Harry's trust back so much, but that was all that mattered to him at that moment.  
  
Again, Harry just stared at his Headmaster for a moment, this time do to awe at the power of his words. Just the way he spoke about the future, made Harry certain that everything would come around for the best. Harry nodded and said, "Okay, Headmaster. I'm sorry." Harry again turned a little sheepish at his outburst.  
  
"No need to be sorry, my boy. It's good to get your feelings out once in a while. I just hope I'm not on the receiving end of that one again anytime soon. Now is there anything new with you Harry?"  
  
"Nothing you don't already know, Professor. We just played chess all day," Harry replied, although the thought of seeing Wormtail in the corner had again flashed into his memory, he didn't want the headmaster to think he had gone insane when he became an invalid.  
  
"Well that's good to hear Harry, now if you don't mind I'm going to need to steal Sirius and Remus from you," Dumbledore replied. Harry just nodded, and leaned back in to his pillows. Remus looked at him with worried eyes. Sirius walked over to him, pulled his blanket up to his chin, and then ruffled Harry's hair.  
  
"Just call if you need anything, okay bud?" he said lovingly. Harry smiled at the tone of Sirius's voice and nodded his head. He watched as the men exited Sirius's room, and then he sighed.  
  
Seeing as Harry couldn't move, he ended up just laying in bed thinking. "I guess I can't really blame Dumbledore for sending me to live with the Dursley's. I mean, he couldn't take care of me, he was far too busy. And I really had no one else before I came to Hogwarts. As far as I know, all of my parents' friends were dead or in Azkaban, poor Sirius. But...what about Remus? He wasn't hurt or in prison! He could have taken me in and he didn't. And now he decides to play hero and be my best friend! I don't think so!" Harry was fuming in the bed now, how could he have never thought of this before? While the men were talking, Harry sat growing more and more angry with Remus by the minute. He kept replaying all the kind things Remus had done for him, and now thought that they meant nothing.  
  
Meanwhile, the men were in Remus's kitchen, as far from Harry as they could get, so that he couldn't overhear.  
  
"I'm really worried about him," Remus said cynically. "He's getting angry a lot, I'm afraid that that temper of his is soon going to overflow. It seems like he's looking for someone to blame for all that's happened to him. I have a feeling I'm going to be next."  
  
Sirius nodded in agreement, "I can't believe he blew up at you of all people Dumbledore! He's really got some pent up anger in there. I'm glad he's getting it out though. Remember what happened when James held his anger too long?"  
  
"Of course I do, Padfoot, I was on the receiving end of that. How was I supposed to know he liked Lily, if he had told me maybe I wouldn't have gone out with her in the first place. But yeah, I thought he was going to kill me after that ball when I cut in on his dance with her."  
  
"Yeah well consider yourself lucky. I had to listen to him rant and rave every night after he saw you two kissing or cuddling in the common room. Yeah, he was some angry with you, but he remained loyal. He still saved Snape from you, and you know as well as I do he didn't do it for Snape. He did that for you."  
  
Remus nodded, "I just hope Harry will stay loyal too."  
  
"Yes, yes," Dumbledore said trying to wrap up that conversation. "I can't stay that long, and we need to talk about the boy's well being." He watched the men making sure he got their full attention back. "Voldemort is still a great threat to him, and I'm sure Mr. Pettigrew is out there still, skulking around him. It is obvious that they're after Harry, as his house was just attacked. We're quite lucky you two got him out in time. Now, I have a plan for wards around this house. I'm going to have to make them stronger than they were at the Dursley's because that obviously didn't work. Listen closely, because I only want to tell you all of this once, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes sir," they both replied, listening vigilantly.  
  
"Okay, first there will be no apparating or disapparating around this house for a radius of 5 miles. I know this will make things a little difficult for travel, but I think it's a necessary precaution. Second, your floo entrance will be voice activated. Anyone other than you two and Harry will not be admitted. This does not mean you won't be able to have visitors. It shall work rather like a muggle answering service. Somebody who wants to enter simply must say the name of your home, and then they'll be asked to tell who they are. It is your job to judge who may and may not come in. Do you understand so far?"  
  
Both Sirius and Remus nodded.  
  
"Also, around the circumference of this house is a dark mark repeller. Anyone with the dark mark anywhere on his or her body can't walk through it. However, if you let them through the fire place nothing will happen to them. So I repeat, use caution with whom you let in. When possible, go to someone, rather than having them come to you. That's the important business, I also have some high tech wards that I don't want to confuse you with. They're basically there so the others don't get shutdown. Now, I must be off. I'll be in contact with you soon, and I believe Madam Pomfrey will be over to check on Harry in a few days. And I ask you, to try to get the boy to open up. Even if it hurts you, just listen and try to be understanding of him. He really needs it."  
  
"Will do, Dumbledore," Sirius replied. "Goodbye."  
  
"Bye," Remus added.  
  
"Farewell," Dumbledore said before walking to the fireplace and flooing out.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Harry, Moony. I'll be back down in a few."  
  
"Okay Sirius, I think I'm going to start on dinner. Spaghetti sound okay to you?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds great....with garlic bread?"  
  
Remus laughed and then replied, "But of course."  
  
Sirius left the room and climbed the stairs; he peered in before entering and was shocked at what he saw. Harry was lying in bed propped up by pillows. The only way to describe his expression was "Pissed Off." His arms were crossed defiantly over his chest, and his fists and teeth were clenched. His face was a deep red, and his green eyes had gone from a bright emerald, to a deep forest hue. Harry was slowly shaking his head, and his hair was ten times more messy than usual.  
  
Sirius stepped in the room to see what was wrong and said, "Harry, what's up? You look kind of upset."  
  
Harry looked up startled, with a glare in his eyes. Realizing it was Sirius he softened his expression a bit, but he still looked really angry. "It's nothing Sirius. I don't feel like talking."  
  
"Are you sick or something Harry?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. I just want to be left alone," Harry replied, annoyance evident in his voice.  
  
"Okay Harry, calm down. I'll leave you alone if that's what you want. Do you want me to get you something to do? A book or something maybe?"  
  
Harry just shook his head and glared at his feet.  
  
"Okay, well Remus is making spaghetti for dinner. Garlic bread too! We'll eat up here with you okay?"  
  
"NO!" Harry bellowed immediately. "I don't want to eat with HIM!"  
  
Sirius looked startled for a moment, but soon realized what was going on. He walked over and sat on the edge of Harry's bed and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"So I guess you're angry with Remus, huh?" Sirius replied, looking Harry square in the face.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"May I ask why?" Sirius asked, although he was quite sure what the answer was.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it." Harry replied looking at his feet.  
  
"Well I do."  
  
Harry just looked defiantly at Sirius. Sirius stared back with the same look in his eyes.  
  
"Come on Harry, I'm not going to get mad or anything. Talk to me!"  
  
Harry stared back a few moments longer and then sighed in resignation. "It's his fault I was stuck at the Dursley's all that time. He could have taken me in after my parents died, but he didn't, he just left me to suffer with them, and wouldn't have even checked up on me if he hadn't taught me during third year. He doesn't care about me at all! I don't want to be around him!" Harry got rather winded as he was saying this and shut up like a clam when he was done. He no longer looked angry, but looked rather like he was going to cry. He wasn't just mad that Remus hadn't taken him in, he was hurt.  
  
"Remus was right," Sirius thought. "He's looking for someone to take the blame for his pain and suffering."  
  
"Harry, you can't blame Remus. Can you imagine what he was going through after that? Can you? All of his friends, with the exception of me, were supposedly dead, and I was in jail. He thought I had done it! Unless I'm much mistake, Remus was too afraid to let anyone else get near him, afraid they'd be torn away like everyone else in his life. He didn't want to risk losing you too. He probably thought you were in danger being around him. Not to mention what happens to him once a month! Please don't stay mad at Moony, Harry. I KNOW he was just trying to do what he thought was right."  
  
"I can't help but be mad Sirius. I spent fifteen miserable years with the Dursley's, and what was he doing?" Harry said, his voice cracking from trying to hold back tears. He really didn't want Sirius to know how upset he was about Remus not taking him in.  
  
"Calm down Harry, have you even brought this up with Remus? You should really try talking to him before you decide you hate him, okay?" Sirius said soothingly, putting an arm around him.  
  
Harry nodded, and then took a very deep breath, and let it out slowly. "You going to be okay?"  
  
Again Harry nodded. "Do you want me to go get him now?"  
  
No nod this time, but a shrug. Harry didn't want Sirius to think the matter was urgent, but he really did want to talk to Remus as soon as possible.  
  
"I'll go get him then, Harry," Sirius said. He was about to get up, but then looked at Harry once more. He was looking positively miserable at that moment. "It's okay Harry, cheer up."  
  
"I can't," Harry replied sorrowfully, before breaking down into tears.  
  
Sirius pulled Harry into a tight embrace and tried to soothe him, "Shhh...It's okay Harry, it's going to be okay."  
  
Harry nodded, but he was still shaking with sobs, so Sirius hugged him for a while longer. Once he had calmed down a bit Sirius got up from the bed. "I'll go get Moony, okay?" Harry nodded wiping his eyes dry. "I'll make sure it's a few minutes so your eyes can de-puff a little."  
  
Harry smiled meekly, and watched as Sirius walked out the door.  
  
Sirius ran downstairs to the kitchen to see Remus pouring spaghetti into a pot. "Moony, you were right. Harry's very upset with you."  
  
"How upset Padfoot?" Remus asked turning towards his friend with a sigh.  
  
"Well, first he just looked pissed, but I think he's more hurt than angry that you never took him in before. I guess he thinks you don't really care about him. I'm kind of curious too though, why didn't you take him in after James and Lily died?"  
  
"I don't know Padfoot, I really don't know. I guess it was a lot of things. Everyone around me died, including my entire family, I guess I wasn't ready to start another bond with someone. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone, because of what happened with you, and I didn't want to risk losing yet another person I cared about. I just couldn't do it Padfoot!" Remus was beginning to sound slightly hysterical.  
  
"I'm sorry Moony! It's my fault really, if I hadn't gone after Peter, you still would have had someone to turn to," Sirius replied dejectedly. Sirius's biggest regret in life wasn't switching secret keepers, it was deciding to go after Wormtail. He regretted both, but going after the rat caused more problems than the secret keeper switch had.  
  
"It's not your fault at all Padfoot," Remus responded, "It was my choice not to take in Harry, and I'm going to have to deal with it." Sirius nodded grimly.  
  
"What if he stays mad at me though Padfoot? I know I should have helped him out, but I didn't and there's nothing I can do about it now!"  
  
"Just go try Moony, he's waiting up in my room to talk to you, just give it a try, and if he's still mad you'll just have to try again. Now I'll finish this spaghetti shall I?"  
  
Remus nodded, and then headed up the stairs.  
  
Ten minutes later, Sirius looked up from the sauce he was stirring to see Remus sitting at the foot of the stairs, his head in his hands. He put down the spoon and walked over to his friend. Remus looked up when he Sirius stood in front of him.  
  
"So I guess it didn't go so well?"  
  
Remus shook his head  
  
Sirius sat down next to him and put an arm over his shoulder. "It'll be okay Moony, you'll see. I know Harry will forgive you, don't worry."  
  
Remus leaned back against the stairs and said, "I don't think he will Padfoot, I really don't."  
  
He sighed deeply and rested his head in his hands.  
  
Sirius sighed as well thinking to himself, "So much for that garlic bread..."

* * *

**I do like reviews wink**


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, it's taking way too long to update this considering it was nothing but revisions. However this one, as well as the last chapter were the worst 2 and I wish I could just delete them...but I couldn't get myself to do it. If you don't like Harry flipping out at Remus, I completely understand, but please don't let it sway your opinion on this story. It does get better! I SWEAR!!!

* * *

Harry felt bad for being so angry with Remus, but he really was upset about the situation and he really didn't have a very good excuse for it. Harry replayed the events in his head:  
  
_There was a knock on the door frame and Harry looked up to see Remus standing timidly in front of it. Harry just stared at him. Remus stepped towards Harry's bed and just stood there looking down at Harry.  
  
"So, Sirius says you're a little upset with me," Remus started. Harry sent a glare his way in return.  
  
"Would you care to tell me why?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" Harry asked defiantly. He wanted to just come right out and say it, but felt that Remus didn't deserve that.  
  
"Harry, of course I care!"  
  
"Well you didn't seem to care too much after my parents died, did you?"  
  
"Harry," he began calmly, of course he knew what this conversation was going to be about, but actually having it was different than he had expected. "I'm really sorry I didn't take you in . . . I-I just couldn't do it!" Remus said desperately. He could reason with Harry in his head, but he just couldn't get out what he wanted to say.  
  
"And why couldn't you? And why can you now, all of a sudden, huh? I'd really like to know!"  
  
"Harry, I had just lost everyone I had ever cared about. I thought that everyone around me, everyone I ever touched would die! I didn't want to lose you too!"  
  
"So rather, you left me to rot at the Dursley's, never once bothering to check up on me. Tell me, would you have even bothered to see me if you hadn't been my teacher? If Sirius hadn't escaped from Azkaban?"  
  
"Harry, there was no way I could have checked up on you during those years! Dumbledore had arranged it so that no wizard could get into that house! How was I supposed to see you?"  
  
"You could have found away! You probably didn't even try," Harry said, his voice cracking like it had earlier with Sirius. Harry was not going to let himself cry this time. He was going to act tough, and hope like hell that Remus could convince him that he was cared for all those years that he suffered at the Dursley's.  
  
"Harry, please, I'm sorry! What do you want me to do?" Remus asked pleadingly. He felt so helpless. He couldn't think of anything to say, which convinced him that Harry had every right to be so mad at him.  
  
"There's nothing you can do Remus. You should have acted a long time ago, but you didn't! Now please leave!"  
  
"Harry..." Remus muttered, moving forward.  
  
"NO! Please LEAVE!"  
  
Remus obeyed and walked slowly out the door. "Why couldn't he have just thought of a good reason?" Harry thought bitterly.  
_  
While Harry was thinking through what he had said, he realized he could no longer stay here at Remus's house...but what could he do? Maybe he could go stay with Ron, he probably wouldn't mind too much. But yet, Harry was such an imposition at the time. Harry's mind was in a jumble, so he did the only thing he could think to do, he took a nap.

* * *

"So...what happened, Remus?" Sirius asked quietly after a few minutes of sitting in silence in the stairwell.  
  
Remus sighed. "It was pretty bad. And you know what makes it worse, I could have solved the whole thing by telling Harry that the ministry wouldn't allow me to take him in. I mean, they probably wouldn't have!"  
  
"Moony it's going to be okay, calm down." Remus nodded his head, so Sirius continued, "Lying wouldn't have done any good. For all we know Harry would have stormed the ministry if you told him that. Honesty's the best policy, right?" Sirius joked.  
  
"Right Padfoot," Remus murmured, smiling slightly. "I'm giving up on dinner alright? I think I'm just going to go to bed really early tonight,"  
  
"'K Moony," Sirius replied, watching his friend climb the stairs. "I was right," Sirius thought, "No garlic bread." Nobody made garlic bread quite like Remus.  
  
Sirius threw some of the done spaghetti into some bowls, and topped them off with sauce. He poured a few glasses of milk and put everything on a tray, heading up stairs. He walked right into his room to find Harry sound asleep. He placed the tray on the bedside table, and sat on the edge of the bed. Gently, he shook Harry awake.  
  
Harry shuddered, at being shaken, but didn't immediately wake up. Slowly, one of his eyelids began to flutter, soon followed by the other. Then Harry's green eyes were staring up into Sirius's dark ones. "Morning Harry! How about some breakfast?" Sirius said cheerily, waving the pasta in front of Harry's nose.  
  
"Very funny Sirius. What time is it?" Harry replied groggily.  
  
"It's about 6:30, you haven't been sleeping that long. So. . . things didn't go so well with Remus?"  
  
Harry did the feet thing again, "He just didn't have a good reason. But, Sirius, I can't stay here. I'm so mad! I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well, first take your spaghetti, Remus wasn't up to making garlic bread, so we just have the pasta," Sirius said, looking pointedly at Harry. Harry looked down, so Sirius continued, "Harry, there's no where else for you to go. I'd get my own house to make you feel better, but I'm still on the run from the ministry. And, for your safety, we can't very well move you from one house to the next, it just won't work. You and Remus are just going to have to work through this. Listen Harry, maybe Remus didn't use his head like he should have all those years ago, but he was grieving. The loss of Lily and all the other marauders really hit him hard."  
  
Harry looked sadly at his godfather, "But, wouldn't I have been a comfort, the only remains of all that he once had?" Harry asked with pleading eyes. He really did want everything to be alright, but he just couldn't get past the feelings of neglect he felt. It was one thing to let Dumbledore off. He was a busy man, who was not that involved with his parents' lives. His job was to protect Harry at school, not at home. But Remus was his parents' friend; he let Harry go to a home where he suffered greatly.  
  
"You know, Harry, the ministry probably wouldn't have even let him take care of you."  
  
"Then why didn't he just say that then?!" Harry yelled. He was completely ignoring his spaghetti.  
  
"Shhh, Harry, I don't know, but what's done is done. There's no way he can take it back, and you won't just take his apology. He's kind of trapped at the moment. Would you rather he just made something up and told you that?" Sirius asked calmly.  
  
"I don't know! All I know is that I'm really, really. . . Mad! I can't help it."  
  
"Okay, Harry, but. . . well, can you at least try to be nice to Remus, try to get over the anger?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can try, could you get him now actually?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
Sirius stared at Harry for a moment, "You're not going to be mean are you?"  
  
"I'll try not to, I swear. And, can you get rid of this?" Harry asked, holding up his untouched plate of spaghetti. "I'm really not hungry."  
  
Sirius feigned a hurt expression, "But I made that especially for you! -- Oh well! I'll go get Moony for ya, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. He was pretty upset after the two of you talked." With that, Sirius swept out the door.  
  
"I'm just messenger boy today," Sirius thought to himself, not that he minded.  
  
He dropped Harry's plate in the kitchen and then headed up to Remus's room. The door was shut, so Sirius knocked gently.  
  
"Moony, buddy, its me, you up?" When he got no reply, he opened the door a crack and peered in. Remus was lying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Moony, I'm coming in okay?" Remus didn't say yes, but he didn't say no either. He made no sign that he even had heard Sirius at all. Sirius walked in slowly, and walked up to Remus's bed. Remus looked almost catatonic, and that scared Sirius a lot. He placed a hand on his friends shoulder and shook him, asking, "Moony, are you okay?"  
  
Remus snapped out of the strange trance he had been in. "Sirius! You scared the Hell out of me!"  
  
"You scared me too! You were really freaky there you know? Anyway, Harry wants to talk to you again. He's still upset with you, but I think he's ready to call a truce. Either way, I made him promise to be nice. You want to go see him, or wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll go now, I don't want to risk him getting even angrier with me," Remus replied, it was obvious that he was still quite upset about his earlier encounter with Harry. He appeared to be a little apprehensive about another confrontation, but he got up and started for the door anyway.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you Moony?" Sirius asked, seeing the worried expression on his friends face.  
  
Remus shook his head, and Sirius replied, "Okay, I'll go downstairs and watch that tellybox thing. Maybe I'll be able to turn it on myself this time," he said hopefully. He headed out of the room, followed be Remus in his pajamas. They departed at the stairs with a "good luck" from Sirius.  
  
Remus took a deep breath a few feet from Harry's door, and then stepped in. Harry was staring at his feet again, but looked up when he heard Remus enter.  
  
Remus decided it was best to say nothing until he had to, so he just stood there for a moment looking at Harry, who appeared to be gathering his thoughts. He suddenly looked right at Remus's face, and stared for a few moments.  
  
"I'm really upset that you never seemed to care about what happened to me. I'll probably be upset for a long time, and there's nothing anybody can really do about that. I'm sorry about earlier, but I just couldn't help it. I was kind of feeling the way you were, I couldn't get out what I wanted to say. Anyway, you had your reasons for not taking me in and allowing me to live with the Dursley's, and I'm just going to have to accept it."  
  
Remus sent Harry a very relieved look. "Harry, I'm so sorry. When your parents died, I just didn't know what to do about anything, and I didn't think it would be fair to you to bring you into my hectic life. Dumbledore seemed to think that the Dursley's house was a good place for you. He's already admitted he was wrong, but I had trusted him with that decision. I'm so sorry it didn't work. I thought I was doing what was best."  
  
"Why couldn't you have just said that earlier?" Harry asked in awe. That was exactly the answer he had been looking for during their earlier discussion. "That's all I needed to hear."  
  
There was silence between the two for several moments. "So, does this mean I'm forgiven?"  
  
Harry simply nodded, and Remus stepped closer to him.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Remus said, stepping closer still. He sat at the edge of Harry's bed, and scooped him into a tight hug. Harry hugged back.  
  
"Can you promise me one thing Remus?"  
  
"What's that Harry?"  
  
"Promise you'll never let me live like that again?"  
  
"Harry, I swear by my wand that I will never let what has happened to you happen again. I promise you'll always have a home where you are loved by everyone."  
  
Harry stiffened at this, did Remus just sort of say he loved him? Nobody had ever told Harry that they loved him before. "Are you saying that you love me?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah Harry, I did. I've loved you since you were a little baby, and I never stopped, despite what you think. And again, I'm so terribly sorry."  
  
"I'm over that Remus, and---I love you too." Harry muttered, he had never said that to anyone before. "And---I'm the one who should be sorry, I really had no reason to get so angry with you. Thanks for not hating me for it."  
  
"Harry, I think you had every right to be mad at me, I should have tried to have you live with me, but I didn't. Let's just forget all of that, okay. We can't fix your past, but Sirius and I will try hard to make your future much better. Let's go keep Sirius company, I bet you want to get out of that bed. Sirius is watching the television downstairs."  
  
"You have a television?! Awesome," Harry said, perking up a lot.  
  
Remus laughed, "Yeah, you really have to give those muggles credit, they came up with some spectacular things, like those Bic pens---amazing!"  
  
"Well," said Harry, "I would love to get out of this bed and watch the television, are you going to carry me down?"  
  
Remus nodded, and stood up, then scooped Harry easily into his arms. "You really should eat more, Harry," Remus said for the second time. He took a few steps towards the door until he stepped on something rather furry.  
  
"What the hell?" Remus said, shocked. He looked around Harry's body, and down, "Oh my God!"

* * *

Another cliffie for those who haven't read. I know this one was really short, but I didn't want to merge this with the next chapter because...it just wouldn't work as well.

Again I apologize for the crappiness of the whole situation I have created it. Leaving it is kind of defeating the purpose of doing a revision...but I just can't delete the whole thing...

Please Review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Another one re-done. A lot of people have been saying that I haven't been changing much, which is true. All I'm really changing is the excessive crying scenes. I laugh at myself when I see how many there are! Also, a few of my lovely reviewers have pointed out that I don't get many reviews. Honestly I didn't expect many at all since it's already been posted before, and since it's a pre-ootp fic. But I appreciate that you all think I deserve more :)  
  
Melissa: I don't write review reviews anymore because I just don't have the time...but I'm writing one specially for you cuz you asked lots of questions. First, I agree with you that there was too much crying, I got VERY carried away. Second is your comment that Sirius and Remus seem 'gay' in my story, which I don't really agree with. I know they're more in touch with their emotions than is realistic, but they're not all over each other or anything. And after all they've been through I don't think it's bad for them to share a few hugs (and again I know I went overboard with that). Third, I'm not going to have any of the characters get romantically involved with anyone. I'm not good at writing any kind of romance, and I don't really think it's necessary. Fourth, I did see the movie (twice) and I didn't think they really came off as gay, and no the Remus in the movie is nothing like my Remus teacher...my Remus teacher was hot and the movie Remus was rather frightening...but he did a good job. Finally, I agree that the last few chapters are somewhat drawn out, but I wanted complete closure. So that prob won't get fixed. Thanks for your input!  
  
This is another kinda shortish one, but after this they pick up in size, so I decided not to merge them! Enjoy!

* * *

Remus kept his foot down on the furry thing under his foot, not wanting the rat to escape. "Is that Wormtail?" Remus wondered aloud.  
  
Harry arched his head around so he could get a good look at Remus's foot and drew in a deep breath, "I think so Remus, and I don' t know if anyone told you, but when he helped resurrect Voldemort, he was given a silver hand. . . Aren't werewolves allergic to silver or something?"  
  
"Shit!" Remus cursed. "I can't just let him go though...SIRIUS! SIRIUS GET UP HERE I REALLY NEED YOU!"  
  
Downstairs Sirius had managed to turn the television on, but it was muted, and he couldn't figure out how to get the sound on. "Oh great," he thought, "Harry made Remus upset again." He climbed the stairs quickly anyway. When he reached his room he was surprised not to see anything odd. Remus was holding Harry in his arms.  
  
"What the hell? I thought something was wrong..." Sirius said in bewilderment, staring at the two.  
  
"Sirius, you git! Wormtail is under my foot. . . and he has a SILVER hand, or paw! I can't just let him go! Grab my wand out of my pocket, and stun the bastard!"  
  
"You're telling me that the gray thing you're standing on is Wormtail. . . very funny. I can't believe you would joke about that," Sirius said with a hurt expression. He honestly just thought it was a sock or something. After all, from his view he could only see the side of the rat, no tail, face or legs.  
  
"Sirius, he's telling the truth!" Harry cried from his perch in Remus's arms. "Get him!"  
  
Harry felt Remus's arms start to slip around him, and his arms were getting tense. It was obvious that it took more and more effort for Remus to hold. "The silver," Harry thought, "It's making him weak.'  
  
"Sirius! He's going to drop me, the silver of Pettigrew's hand is hurting him, get Pettigrew!" Harry yelled. Sirius also had noticed the sick look taking over Remus's face, and hurried over to the fuzzy gray thing. He gripped it strongly, and then gently lifted up Remus's foot. Remus gave a relieved sigh as he saw the rat held in the air by it's tail.  
  
The relief sank away again, when he saw the look in Sirius' eyes. Just like when Harry had first claimed to see Pettigrew in the corner, Sirius had the mad glint in his eye that Remus hadn't seen since the Shrieking Shack. He held the unconscious rat at eye level, glaring at it with a look that could kill. There was silence for a few moments, while Harry and Remus just stared at Sirius with awe.  
  
Harry was first to break the silence, "Is he. . . dead?"  
  
Remus, still feeling weak walked Harry back to his bed and set him down, saying, "No, when an animagi dies, it is returned to its human form. My foot just knocked him out a little." He turned to Sirius, "Are you okay Padfoot?" Sirius was still glaring at the rat dangling in front of him. He acted as though he didn't hear Remus at all.  
  
Remus decided that talking to Sirius wouldn't do the trick. He had to get Sirius to let go of the rat. He walked over to Sirius's closet and dug around for a few minutes, before coming out with a large glass jar. He walked over to Sirius, and held the jar directly under the rat. When Sirius didn't drop the rat in, Remus brought the jar up so that the rat was in the jar, but was still held by Sirius.  
  
"Drop the rat Sirius. Don't worry, we won't let him escape this time. We all want a piece of Wormtail, but it's going to have to wait! Now drop the rat into the jar." Sirius didn't move, he just continued to stare menacingly at the rat. He was really starting to scare Remus. He had known that Sirius had a bit of an obsession with Wormtail. After all, it was what kept him sane during his thirteen years at Azkaban. Remus decided he was going to have to force the rat out of Sirius's hand. This was quite a task as he was still feeling ill from the silver he had come in contact with. He held the jar in place with one hand and tried to pry Sirius's hand open with the other. This finally brought Sirius out of his reverie, which was not a good thing at all. Sirius used the hand that wasn't holding the rat and punched Remus in the stomach, sending him clear across the room. Harry gasped from the bed, shocked to see this display from Sirius. Remus moaned in the corner, and tried to get up. Sirius finally snapped out of his trance completely when he saw his best friend on the floor, holding his stomach in agony. Still holding the rat, he rushed over to his friend. "Moony! I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry!"  
  
Remus grabbed the jar off the floor where it had fallen after the punch. "Give me the rat, Sirius," he said calmly. Sirius obediently dropped the rat in the jar.  
  
"I'm really sorry Moony, I didn't. . . I didn't mean to," Sirius pleaded for forgiveness.  
  
Remus tried to sit up, so Sirius grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. "It's okay Padfoot, I know how you are about Pettigrew, I completely understand. Now, I have to put a few spells on this jar so Pettigrew can't break it when he wakes up. . ." Remus pulled out his wand, and immediately started reciting incantations. When he finished he looked up, "There, lets all calm down for a little while. The rat won't be escaping, and won't be able to transform. If he even tries, he'll probably kill himself."  
  
Sirius just stared at his friend, and then pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Rem! I should have listened when you first told me you were standing on Wormtail. . . And now you have silver in your blood! I could have killed you by not getting the rat. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! And then I hit you! I'm a terrible friend, I'm SO SO sorry!"  
  
"Shhh, Padfoot its okay, don't worry about it. I hold no grudges," Remus said comfortingly.  
  
Sirius just shook his head. Remus looked over at Harry helplessly, Harry just shrugged. After a few minutes, Sirius had calmed down a bit, and Remus pulled out of the hug.  
  
"Sirius," Remus began, as he sat down on Harry's bed. Sirius followed suit, with an attentive ear. "You need to calm down a little about this Wormtail thing. . . I can't have you going all maniacal whenever you get near him, okay? I know you don't mean to do it, but if you can't stop it, it would be helpful. Now, we need to formulate a plan here. What are we going to do with him?"  
  
"Turn him in of course. I'd like to kill him right now, but I'd prefer freedom, so I'll keep my hands off him. You'll probably have to bring him in though, if I step out there, I'll get a lovely dementor's kiss before we reach the end of the road!"  
  
"I don't know Sirius. . . Do you really think any of it will work? I mean, what if I get busted for having him, or if I get sentenced for harboring a criminal. Even though you were innocent, it was still a crime. I think we should get Dumbledore back over here. We'll have to wait until tomorrow, though. I really don't want to do anything without his consent."  
  
Sirius just nodded his head. He was not looking forward to having the rat there all night. What if he escaped? Sirius wanted to be able to be there for Harry unconditionally, and he couldn't do that while he couldn't even walk outside. "Will you keep an eye on the rat, Moony? I don't think I could have him around me without killing him," Sirius said bluntly.  
  
Remus nodded, "Yeah, but I think we can leave him here for a little while, after all, I promised Harry I'd get him out of this bed. You still up for some television, Harry?"  
  
Harry, who had been silent, and slightly scared after the Wormtail incident broke into a wide grin. He had forgotten about the television, but definitely wanted to watch some.  
  
This time, Sirius lifted him off the bed, as Remus was still very weak, especially after being punched in the stomach. The three went down to the living room, where a mid-sized television was glowing, but not a sound was coming from it.  
  
"Oh yeah," Sirius said, "I managed to turn it on, but it won't talk! How the hell do you get the thing to talk?"  
  
Harry started cracking up, and Sirius looked down at him, pouting. "Think it's funny do you?" Sirius set Harry down on the couch and started tickling him. Harry was now howling with laughter.  
  
"So what do we want to watch?" Remus said, after the tickling stopped. "Friends!" Sirius yelled. Remus laughed and turned Friends on. They were just in time to listen to the theme song.  
  
"So no one told you life was gonna be this way. . ." Sirius crooned. He knew all the words by heart, which made Harry start to laugh again. Harry had watched the show a few times in his life, but wasn't that familiar with it. It was the episode where they find out the father of Rachel's baby.  
  
During a commercial break, Sirius began to talk again, "You know, the Friends crew are kind of like the Marauders and the girls from back in the day. . . Moony, you're kind of like Ross, I'm like Joey, and James was like Chandler. And Lily's Monica. And remember Madeline, she was like your Rachel, on again off again, but you never got her pregnant. . . did you?"  
  
Remus looked very embarrassed, but laughed it off. "We really are like the Friends. . . At least we would have been, had it not been for that rat upstairs. . ." he trailed off, a distant look coming over his face.  
  
Sirius looked down as well, Harry felt very uncomfortable as the two men lost themselves in their memories. Eventually, the commercials ended and Sirius spoke.  
  
"I don't think I want to watch this anymore, Moony."  
  
"Me neither Padfoot, me neither. I'll never be able to watch that show again without getting this sad."  
  
Remus got up and put it on something that wouldn't sadden them in a million years, Sponge Bob Square Pants. "Yessah!" Sirius yelled half-heartedly, trying to get out the depressed mood. Harry and Remus grinned at him, but the mood was still pretty heavy. They watched two episodes of the guy who lives in the pineapple under the sea and loosened up a bit. But by the time it was over, they were all quite tired.  
  
Sirius stood up, stretched and yawned, and grabbed Harry off the couch. He cradled him gently in his arms, in a way that made Harry feel like he was being hugged. He felt incredibly loved at that moment. Sirius was turning towards the stairs, when something came rolling down them. They both looked down to see Wormtail, still in his jar. He had apparently been rolling around in the jar like a hamster in one of those wheels. Harry burst out laughing, as did Remus when he turned at the sound. Sirius, however, resumed his ominous stare.  
  
"I'll take care of it Sirius, take Harry upstairs." When Sirius didn't move, he continued, "Now Sirius!"  
  
Sirius broke out of the trance, and immediately headed up the stairs, without a second glance at the rat on the floor.  
  
When he reached his room he paused just inside the door, and sighed. "I'm really sorry Harry."  
  
"Why? What's there to be sorry for?" Harry asked, staring his godfather in the face, confused.  
  
"It's just all my fault. I can't even control myself anymore. It's like he possesses me. Maybe if I had been stronger, I could have done what was right and you would have had me as your guardian all along. I've failed you. . . I failed James," Sirius said, trudging towards his bed.  
  
"Sirius, none of it's your fault. You did what you thought was best. How could you have not gone after him after what he did. Even though it didn't work, I don't think you'd be able to live with yourself if you didn't at least try to avenge my parents' death. So don't beat yourself up, okay?" Harry, who was previously just lying in Sirius's arms, wrapped his own arms around Sirius, pulling him into a sort of hug.  
  
"I love you, Harry," he whispered as he set Harry onto his bed. Harry looked up at him and grinned.  
  
"Two people love me. More people love me now then ever before in my life."  
  
"Harry, Remus and I have loved you since the day you were born. I wish you had always known that, but since you didn't please remember it from now on. And I'm sure more than two people love you. . . Lets take your friends for instance?"  
  
"Ron and Hermione? I don't think they LOVE me. . . I mean I know they like me and all but. . ." Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Do you love them Harry?"  
  
"Well. . . yeah, they were my first friends, but I don't think they feel the same way."  
  
"I think they do Harry, I really do."  
  
Harry grinned, "I love you too, Sirius. I guess I pretty much have since I stopped hating you and wanting you dead. And. . . I'm sorry I ever believed you betrayed my parents. I know now that you wouldn't hurt a fly. . . Well, you'd hurt Wormtail, but that's about it."  
  
"Damn right!" Sirius said smiling. I'm going to sleep in here again if that's alright, seeing as you're occupying my bed, and Remus's couch is SO uncomfortable. . ."  
  
"I'd prefer it that way, just. . . How about staying on the cot tonight, I could barely breath this morning with you on my chest and all."  
  
"HEY! I was just trying to protect my godson! Is that such a big deal?"  
  
Harry laughed, "a little overprotective I'd say."  
  
"Whatever. . . 'night Harry," Sirius yawned, pulling Harry's blankets over him  
  
"'Night, Sirius," Harry said, and Sirius rubbed his head, before turning off the lights and getting to his cot.  
  
Sirius started snoring in minutes, making Harry laugh to himself. He stayed awake a while longer though. "Finally," he thought. "I finally have a home where I'm loved, and I love everyone. This is great! We all seem to get a bit over emotional at times, but I love it here. And maybe I can get them to let Ron and Hermione come up for a few days." With all these new happy thoughts, Harry was feeling rejuvenated. Even though he couldn't see his toes, he tried to make them move. He tried once, but thought nothing happened. When he tried a second time, he heard a noise. It was the sound of his blankets rustling.

* * *

And that's all for now....Another update should be up soon  
  
And Guess WHAT!!!! I'm currently re-reading my fic All for You and fully intend to start writing it again. I make no guarantees on when it'll actually get going, but I do plan to complete it! 


	6. Chapter 6

**The first part of this chapter is cheesy as hell...but please ignore that, it was kept in their for the sake of my memories!**

* * *

After wiggling his toes, Harry just smiled to himself, thinking, "I'm going to be alright. I'm going to walk again if it takes everything I've got, Sirius is going to get freed, and I'm surrounded by people who love me. For the first time ever, life is good."  
  
With those happy thoughts, Harry drifted into blissful sleep. When he woke the next morning, he was happy to see that Sirius had kept his word and remained on his cot. It was, however, obvious that the cot was considerably closer to Harry's bed than it had been the night before. Harry found this quite amusing and was having trouble keeping his laughter quiet. In fact, he was laughing so hard that he woke up Sirius, the man who it was supposedly impossible to wake without a bucket of ice water. Sirius at first looked confused, then grinned at Harry, "Well someone's in a good mood this morning. What may I ask do you find so amusing."  
  
Harry was laughing so hard now that almost couldn't speak, "Its—really not that funny—I—don't know why I'm laughing so hard—but—why are you so close to my bed? Did—you get a little—lonely last—night or some—thing?" disappointed  
  
Sirius looked at Harry slightly embarrassed, "Can I help not wanting to be near my godson?" Sirius joked, although his embarrassment was highly visible to Harry. The truth was that Sirius hadn't even realized that he had moved the cot closer, it must have been one of those things that the subconscious is nice enough to do for you.  
  
Harry laughed even harder at this, and Sirius soon gave up on his embarrassment, and joined the laughing. They were laughing so hard, that they woke up the third party in the house, who came in to see what the fuss was all about.  
  
"What are you doing? You two could wake the dead!" Remus muttered. When Sirius and Harry turned to see Remus, their laughter increased ten- fold. His hair was flipped up straight on one side, and his face was red on one side from his pillow. His pajamas were twisted around him, so the buttons of his shirt were almost under his arm.  
  
"What?" Remus asked, totally confused.  
  
"You look—SO funny!" Harry choked out, before grabbing hold of his stomach because it hurt from laughing so hard. Sirius couldn't say anything, he just nodded his head, before rolling off his cot and onto the floor. Both he and Harry laughed even harder at this, if that was even possible.  
  
Remus, walked over to a mirror in the room to see exactly what they thought was so funny. He couldn't help but grin at his own image. He chuckled a little too, but nowhere near the magnitude of Sirius and Harry. "Okay, so what were you laughing at before I came in?"  
  
Sirius still couldn't manage to talk, so Harry did it for him after calming down a bit, "Well, when I woke up, Sirius was considerably closer than the night before," he started laughing a bit again, "and. . . well, I just thought it was kind of funny."  
  
Remus just looked at him like he was off his rocker for finding that funny. "Okay. . . So since we are all up at the crack of dawn, how about getting ready for the day?" The others just stared at him.  
  
"What are you going to do about Wormtail?" Harry finally asked, sobering quickly at the thought.  
  
Remus just looked at him kindly, despite his hideous state, and said, "Wormtail will just have to wait until we're good and ready to deal with him. So get over your GIGGLES, and shower. I'll be out in a few, and then you two are up." He then walked right out the door.  
  
"He needs a good shower, huh, Harry?" Sirius muttered once Remus was out of hearing distance. Harry also burst into laughter again, which was soon followed by tears of mirth. He couldn't speak, so he just nodded his head. Sirius was laughing right a long with him.  
  
Once they had calmed down yet again, Sirius walked over and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "So how are you feeling today?"  
  
"Much better," Harry said cheerfully. "I think, not sure, but I think that I moved my toes last night."  
  
Sirius looked at him shocked. "Harry! Are you serious? That's great! That means you'll probably be on your feet again in no time. But. . . What do you mean you think?"  
  
"Well I was concentrating on trying to move them, but it was too dark to see. Anyway, I heard the sheets move."  
  
Sirius looked a little less excited, but there was still enthusiasm in his voice, "Why don't you try again?"  
  
"Okay," Harry said. He focused on his feet and tried to make them move. Nothing happened. His face immediately fell.  
  
"Don't give up Harry. You can't expect it to work every time. Try again, and if you fail keep on trying, it's bound to work sometime!"  
  
Harry nodded, and tried again. Again, nothing happened. He sighed. "I'm telling you Harry don't give up hope."  
  
Harry stared down at his feet once more, he tried to move his feet back and forth. He expected nothing to come of it, but this time it did! Harry looked up at Sirius, shocked. Sirius was beaming with pride.  
  
"See Harry. You can do anything if you want to enough. Good job. Now try to get better at that, and maybe we'll get you standing some time soon."  
  
Harry grinned, but it soon faded. "What's up, Harry?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
"Well," Harry started. "It's just. . . If I can barely get my feet to move, how am I ever going to get to go back to Hogwarts? I can't very well go jumping the staircases to go from class to class! What am I going to do?" Harry was now panicking.  
  
Sirius put an arm over his shoulders, and pulled Harry towards his side. He rested his chin on Harry's head as he spoke, "We'll find a way. . . Where there's a will, there's a way. Your father always told me that when we were at school. All you have to do is want it bad enough, and some how everything will be alright. We can get you a wheel chair if you need it, Harry. And there are special ways to get around Hogwarts without using the stairs. . . Trust me. And if I must, I will tell you all of them."  
  
Harry just sighed. Sirius tickled his side in an attempt to lighten the heavy mood that had set in the room. Harry, flinched a little, but smiled and looked up at Sirius. "You ready to get clean Harry?" Sirius asked, "I think Remus is done now, sounds like the water stopped running."  
  
Harry nodded, "I just wish I could do it myself."  
  
"Soon, Harry, I know it," Sirius said reassuringly. He then stood, and scooped Harry up. Repeating the routine they had gone through the previous day. Once he got Harry out and ready, he set him back in bed and went to shower himself. He came back about 15 minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist, and made for his closet.  
  
"Forgot my clothes," he said, glancing at Harry who was giving him a look. Harry had been put in actual clothes this time. He was wearing track pants and a t-shirt that said, "Discover the Real England: Diagon Alley." He felt much better just wearing them then he had when he was stuck in two-sizes-too-big pajamas. Apparently, Remus had done a little shopping for him the previous day, Harry had no idea when, though.  
  
Sirius quickly left the room after he gathered his clothes, he returned again a few minutes later. Fully dressed, wearing an outfit almost identical to Harry's. Harry grinned at Sirius when he saw him.  
  
"We match," he said softly. Sirius grinned and then nodded his head.  
  
"You ready for some breakfast? I think Moony's making pancakes, which are almost as good as his garlic bread!"  
  
Harry grinned and nodded, he was starving as he had skipped dinner the night before.  
  
"You'll be able to sit in a chair, right? It might hurt a bit to get bending again, but I think the more we loosen up those muscles, bones and joints, the sooner you'll be walking again."  
  
"I'm up for it," Harry replied determinedly.  
  
Sirius scooped him up and started walking out of the room. Harry's shirt had ridden up in the process, so Sirius took a moment to stop and blow a raspberry on Harry's stomach. Harry was at first shocked, but then smacked Sirius on the back of the head and pulled his shirt back down. Sirius grinned at Harry and headed down the stairs. Once they reached the kitchen Sirius pulled a chair out with his foot and plopped Harry down in it. He had to forcefully push Harry into a sitting position. He did it as gently as possible, but could tell he was slightly hurting his godson. "Sorry Harry, but I think it's for the best."  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, it hurts, but it feels good to be sitting like a normal person again." Remus turned from the stove and sent Harry a sympathetic look.  
  
"Breakfast's almost done," he said to the two at the table. Remus soon brought over a plate carrying a tower of pancakes. "Well you two are just Mutt and Jeff today aren't you?" Remus said, noting their matching outfits.  
  
Harry looked confused, but Sirius smiled and nodded, throwing his arm around the back of Harry's chair. Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Then dug into the pancakes that Remus had slapped onto his plate. He ate as fast as he could, barely chewing. "Careful Harry, I don't want to have to do the Heimlich Charm," Remus said half joking half serious.  
  
Harry slowed down momentarily, but then sped back up again. He hadn't been able to eat such wonderful food since Hogwarts, and there he would hold back a little. But now, Harry was at his home, and didn't really care what the other two thought. He was hungry, he was enjoying his food, and he was going to eat however much he wanted. And he did just that, eating for at least ten minutes after both Sirius and Remus had finished.  
  
When he finally took his last bite, Remus grinned at him, but Sirius was looking very pensive. "Were they starving you too Harry? I have never seen anybody eat like that before. It looked like you hadn't eaten in days!"  
  
"Well they had Dudley on a diet, so they decided to keep me on one too. I got enough though, I was never REALLY hungry. Don't worry about it Sirius, food was the least of my worries at the Dursley's. . ." Harry said, looking down at his plate, depressed at recalling what he had been through. Sirius put his arm over Harry's shoulders again, and squeezed him gently as a sign of support. Harry looked up and gave Sirius a brave grin.  
  
Harry sighed, and looked up at Remus, "So, what are we doing today?"  
  
"Today, we're going to deal with Wormtail. Dumbledore will be over again and we're going to discuss what the best way will be to deal with this situation. In the mean time, what do you want to do Harry?"  
  
"Well, I wish I could see my friends some time, I really miss them, but I'm sure now is not a good time at all. I just don't want to lay in bed all day again, that's really not fun."  
  
"Do you want to fly Harry?" Sirius asked tentatively, curious about what Harry would think of the idea.  
  
"Sirius, NO!" Remus said, "You can't take him flying! He's just barely starting to improve, and you want to take the risk of him getting hurt? There is no way I'm letting you do this. No!" Sirius kept pleading with his eyes.  
  
"Moony, come on! I'm going to be really careful, there is no way in Hell I'd let Harry fall off the broom. He loves flying, and I bet he really misses it. Think of how hard it must be for him. His life may be better while he's here, but he still can't do the things he loves to do and misses the most. I'm trying to make him happy Moony, and this really won't hurt him I swear!" Sirius had a begging tone in his voice. It was clear that he was willing to do almost anything to make Harry completely happy again. Harry looked between the two men with a grin on his face. It would make his day to be able to simply go outside, and nothing would feel better than to fly again.  
  
Harry looked expectantly at Remus who looked like he was fighting an internal battle. He looked between Sirius and Harry and saw in their eyes how much they wanted to do it. "Oh what the Hell," Remus conceded. Harry and Sirius broke into identical huge grins. Remus smiled too, "Just take it easy. I don't want you practicing wronski feignts or anything okay?"  
  
Harry and Sirius both nodded, their grins still spreading across their faces. "Can I talk to you for a minute before we deal with all this though, Sir?" Remus asked, looking a little pensive.  
  
"Sure Moony. . ." Sirius said then turned to Harry who was still grinning broadly at the prospect of flying. "You'll be alright here for a few more minutes, right bud?"  
  
Harry grinned and nodded. He had always wanted a pet name, and liked being called 'bud'. It was the kind of thing a parent would call a son and Harry wanted a parent more than anything.  
  
Sirius and Remus walked out of the kitchen , through the living room, and into an office/den. "I have a plan, Padfoot. Harry said what he would like to do most today was have his friends over, so why don't we have them over? It would be the perfect distraction for him while we're talking to Dumbledore."  
  
Sirius was surprised that Remus had thought of this. It seemed like the kind of crazy idea that he would have himself. Generally, Remus thought of the obvious things to do while Sirius thought of the harder things, but this time their roles switched. "That's a great idea Moony! Harry will love that. But do you think you can get them over at such a short notice? I mean what if they're doing something?"  
  
"Well it can't hurt to try, am I right?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, so Remus continued, "While you are out, flying, with Harry, I'll floo to Ron's house and pick him up, then apparate to Hermione's, I don't think her house will be hooked up. Then I'll probably apparate them to Diagon Alley, so we can floo back. I wish we could apparate to back here, but Harry would be at such a risk if we didn't have that. . . So what do you think?"  
  
Sirius just looked at Remus shocked. When did he think all this up? He seemed to be able to think up plans in an instance. "Sounds really good Moony, how'd you come up with that so fast?"  
  
"I guess I just want to make Harry happy, just like you with your lovely flying stint. I still don't really like the idea you know."  
  
"Too bad, Harry and I are going flying. If you're done talking, I'm going to go get him ready to go outside. Man, Moony, Harry's going to be so surprised I can't wait!" With that, he turned and went back to the kitchen. He was beaming when he got back, and Harry looked curious as to why. When he asked, Sirius responded, "Oh, its nothing, I just haven't flown in a while. I'm kind of excited. Do you want to take your Firebolt, or Moony's old broom?"  
  
Harry smirked, "The Firebolt of course!"  
  
Sirius grinned, "How could I have been so stupid? I'll go grab it from your room, be right back."  
  
He passed Remus at the stairs, "I'll be back soon Padfoot."  
  
"Okay, Moony, bye," Remus replied before jogging up the stairs. He quickly retrieved the Firebolt and was about to head back downstairs when he heard an odd screeching noise coming from Remus's room.

He walked into the center of the room to see where the noise was coming from. His eyes immediately focused on Wormtail's jar. He was scratching at the sides of the jar, trying to find a way out. Sirius dropped the broom on the floor and closed the space between himself and the jar, drawn to it like a moth is to light. For a few moments he just stood there staring at the jar. Then suddenly and quickly he snatched it up in his hands.

* * *

**Another short chapter, but I promise they get longer!  
  
And people PLEASE do not read the original...the original is really, really sappy, and I'd rather you see it the way I'm fixing it to be now. I know I take a while to update, but if my cliffies are too much please just read a little ahead! I beg of you!  
  
Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

The editing of this really isn't coming the way I wanted it too...I just can't seem to part with some of my cheesier scenes. But I'm still going to keep changing some of the really cheesy stuff. There's a very cringe-worthy chapter coming up which will require some serious reconstruction. I'm guessing that some of my second time readers can guess which one that is...

Anyway, sorry the updates are so few and far between. I'm busy most of the day and when I'm not I'm just lazy...

* * *

Sirius drew the jar up to his face, and stood there for long moments, simply staring at the rat inside. A look of pure loathing upon his face. It was almost as if the rat was hypnotizing him, trying to enrapture him.  
  
Downstairs, Harry was wondering what was taking Sirius so long. He figured maybe he was just having trouble getting the broom out from where ever it had been placed. When Sirius had been gone ten minutes, Harry got a little suspicious.  
  
"Sirius!" he called, "What's taking so long?"  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius had gone further with the rat in his hands. He had slowly begun to unscrew the cover of the jar, which had been shut very tightly by Remus. Sirius was almost maniacally trying to open the jar. He had succeeded in loosening the cover when Harry's voice reached his ears. He broke out of the trance and dropped the jar with the loosened cover onto the ground. He scooped up the broomstick and headed downstairs, completely ignoring the rat.  
  
"Sorry about that, Harry," he replied hurriedly. "You ready?"  
  
Harry looked suspiciously at Sirius, but nodded his head, and didn't press Sirius with any questions. Sirius held out the broom to Harry who took it quickly. He had missed his broom. Sirius scooped Harry into his arms and headed for the door to the backyard.  
  
Remus had a huge backyard, and Sirius walked Harry to the middle of it. When he got there, he maneuvered Harry, the broom, and himself into a position that allowed him to hold both the broom and the boy. Once he felt that all was secure, he took off from the ground, and flew high into the air. He felt Harry tense up when they first soared into the sky, but eventually he relaxed. Harry had a smile on his face that wrapped around his entire body. Sirius couldn't see his face, but could tell just how happy Harry was. They just flew around in circles, varying speeds and directions, for nearly an hour.  
  
An hour is quite a lot of time for a rat to open a jar. While Harry and Sirius were flying around outside, Wormtail was in his jar, working hard to unscrew the loosened cover, and he was making some definite progress.  
  
Through all this, Remus was traveling all over Europe. As planned, his first stop was the Weasley house. He flooed right into their kitchen, to find the youngest Weasley, Ginny, sitting at the table.  
  
She looked up startled when he entered, and just stared at him, mouth agape.  
  
"Hi Ginny," Remus said uncertainly. He was a little put out by the way he was being stared at.  
  
"Uh. . . Hi, Professor Lupin," Ginny stuttered. "What are you do- doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was actually wondering if Ron and your parents were around, I need to talk to them for a few minutes."  
  
"Okay," Ginny peeped before running from the kitchen to get the requested people. Remus was really surprised by her behavior, she had always been a little shy, but she was 14 now. It struck him as odd that she was still so timid. "Maybe it's just because she knows I'm a werewolf," Remus thought grimly. He took a seat at the table and waited for the Weasley clan to enter the room.  
  
All of a sudden, a chill came over Remus's body. The wolf in him was signaling that something wasn't right. Yet, as soon as it came, it vanished. Remus just shook his head, thinking, "weird."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted, when he heard someone running down a flight of stairs. It was Ron, who made quite an entrance into the kitchen, clearly happy to see any reminder of Harry. When he neared the table, he slowed down, and said "Professor Lupin, what's shaking?" He was trying to be cool, but it just wasn't working. Remus just laughed out loud, saying, "Nothings shaking, Ron. How's it going?"  
  
"It's going good, how's Harry? Dad said he was staying at your place," Ron said excited.  
  
Remus nodded that Harry was indeed staying at his house, but had to add, "but, he's really not doing so good. All I'm going to tell you is that Harry is currently paralyzed, he can move most of his upper body, but can't get himself out of bed at all."  
  
Ron's face went pale and his mouth was agape. "Bloody Hell," was all he could say. He finally recovered from his initial shock, which turned directly to worry, "Well, what happened?! Did Voldemort attack him? I need to know Professor!"  
  
"Shhh, Ron calm down okay? I'm going to let Harry be the one to tell you how it happened, okay? I think it's his story to tell, not mine. Now I'll tell you this, it had nothing to do with Voldemort, or magic at all, so don't get too stressed about it. I can also tell you that Harry is no longer in any danger."  
  
"Okay, I can deal with that. But how's he dealing with it? Is he okay?"  
  
"Well, he's handling it about as well as can be expected, he had a pretty rough day yesterday, but today he seems to be doing great. I think his biggest problem is with letting other people help him."  
  
Ron nodded, knowing full well how much Harry hated being helped. He was the most independent kid Ron knew. "So, why exactly are you Professor?" Ron asked turning slightly confused.  
  
Remus smiled, "I'm here to make Harry's day even better. Right now Sirius is taking him flying, and I am gathering his closest friends for a visit. What do you say?"  
  
Ron looked speechless, but of course, he wasn't, "Are you serious!!! I can go see Harry? Wicked!"  
  
Remus couldn't help but laugh at Ron's exuberance. "Yeah, I'm serious, it's a surprise, so we're going to have to be a little sneaky, though."  
  
Ron nodded seriously, "Okay, well I have to go ask mum, she said she'd be down in a minute, but I'll just go find her." Ron exited the room in much the same manor as he had entered. Remus smiled, thinking how similar the bond between Ron and Harry was to that of the Marauders.  
  
After sitting for a while, Remus realized he had forgotten to check on the rat that day. Through the night the rat could have potentially escaped or done a variety of other things that would make getting Sirius his freedom even more difficult. Remus stood to go home but remembered what he was there for.  
  
Deciding to wait for Ron, Remus concluded that he had to check on the Wormtail before he could get Hermione. She could visit another time. He sat back in his chair and waited impatiently for Ron to return. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only one minute, Ron walked back into the room, trailed by his mother.  
  
"Remus, how nice it is to see you." Mrs. Weasley said perkily.  
  
"And you, Molly. Has your son told you why I'm here?"  
  
"Yes he has, and I have no problem with him going. I trust he'll be quite safe at your home, and it will really brighten poor Harry's day."  
  
"Yeah, and he really needs it brightened. He's had a really tough time."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded sadly. Remus, not wanting to sound rude, but really wanting to get back home, stopped the conversation quite short. "Well, if Ron doesn't need to bring anything we best be off, there's something I need to take care of at home. Thank you very much Molly, I think Harry will really enjoy this."  
  
"It's my pleasure Remus," she said, then turned to Ron, "You be on your best behavior Ronald Weasley." She was holding him by his shoulders like he was little, although he was now just as tall as she was. She was the epitome of an overprotective mother. Despite his worry, Remus had to struggle to keep from laughing.  
  
"Now Remus, when will you have him back?"  
  
"Probably this evening, after dinner. But if Harry and Ron want, I may just have him stay the night. I'll be sure to contact you before though."  
  
"That sounds good," Mrs. Weasley said, before zoning in and kissing Ron on the cheek.  
  
Ron turned bright red and looked ready to blow a fuse. "Bye mum," he said shortly.  
  
"Have fun Ron," she replied and then left the room.  
  
Ron shook his head when he left and Remus grinned at him. "I was going to get Hermione too, but there's something I need to do at home first. Now, since Harry's at my house there are special wards up. I'm going to have to go through first. Say exactly what I say. Only, once you reach my house you won't be able to go straight through, a bell will alert me that you're coming through and you'll have to state your name. Don't panic, okay? And then I'll let you through."  
  
Ron nodded his head, thinking, "Wow, all this for Harry. They must be pretty worried that something is going to happen."  
  
"Are you ready?" Remus asked. Ron nodded. Remus stepped up to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder and said, "Lupin Loft."  
  
He almost immediately found himself back in his living room. The first thing he did was march to the window facing the backyard. He sighed with relief when he found that Sirius and Harry were still flying through the air. He then tapped his foot waiting for Ron to come through the fireplace. The bell finally rang and he yelled, "Name please."  
  
Ron's voice came through the roaring flames, "Ronald Weasley."  
  
Remus called, "Enter," and Ron came through the fireplace. "Take a seat Ron, I'll be right back. If you hear Harry coming hide in that closet okay? I want to see his expression when he sees you."  
  
With that, he ran up the stairs two at a time.  
  
Wormtail had finally managed to get the jar open, and sat panting inside it. It had taken so much effort for him to open it that he didn't have enough energy to get out of it. He had been resting for only one minute, when he heard running outside, and looked up in time to see the door burst open. "Oh Bloody Hell," the rat thought as he saw Remus stride into the room. He dove onto the floor and clasped his hands over the rat, as it tried to get away. His hands just missed the body of the rat, and it was slowly scurrying away. Remus rolled on his side in the direction the rat was traveling and slapped his hand down hard on the floor. He just barely pinned down Peter's tail and began laughing insanely.  
  
"Gotcha you little shit," he said through his laughs. He held tightly to the rat and put him back in the jar. Screwing the lid back on very tightly and this time adding a charm that wouldn't allow anyone to open the jar simply by twisting it off. "Sirius," Remus thought, "He must have done something, there's no way that rat could have gotten out if Sirius hadn't been messing with it. I need to get this rat out of here ASAP."  
  
Remus stuck the rat on a shelf in his closet and shut the door. He then tried to calm down a little before going downstairs. He glanced out his window and saw Harry and Sirius whiz by. It looked like they were heading towards the ground, getting ready to head inside. Time for Remus to return downstairs.  
  
He hurriedly went down to the living room where Ron was getting comfy on the couch. "They're coming in, now a word of advice, don't look shocked at his state, or he's going to feel uncomfortable and self-conscious."  
  
Ron nodded, looking nervous, and a bit worried about his friend. They heard the back door open, and Sirius and Harry's laughs came through the room. Sirius was walking down the hall with Harry in his arms, until they reached the living room. Ron and Remus stood up upon their entry, hoping to see the surprised look on Harry's face. What they were hoping to see, however, they did not. Harry turned bright red at the sight of his friend, and didn't even crack a smile.  
  
Ron looked a little put out, he smiled meekly at his friend, "Hey mate. . . It's good to see you?" Ron had turned the statement into a question, as he was really unsure of himself due to Harry's facial expressions.  
  
Harry nodded, and looked down sadly. Ron looked down as well, he was thoroughly hurt that his presence hadn't meant more to Harry.  
  
Sirius had felt Harry stiffen the moment they had entered the room. His mood had gone from lighthearted to depressed by the sight of his friend, which really shocked Sirius. "Uh, Ron, I'm going to talk to Harry for a few minutes. Moony, I think you should come too. We'll be right back, Ron."  
  
Ron nodded his head sadly and sat back down on the couch looking more than a little upset. Remus saw the look on his face and went to talk to him for a moment before following Harry and Sirius. "I don't think it's that he's not happy to see you, he probably just doesn't want you to see him like this. I should have known that it would happen. I think Sirius and I can get him to come around though, don't worry about it, okay?"  
  
Ron nodded, but he looked a little skeptical.  
  
Sirius had taken Harry upstairs to his room, so Remus had to climb the stairs yet again. Sirius was just setting Harry down on the bed when Remus entered the room.  
  
They all just sat around silently for a few moments before Sirius spoke up, "Harry what's up? We thought you'd be happy to see Ron."  
  
Harry looked at him for a moment before speaking, "Well, I am happy to see him, I guess. It's just, I don't want my friends to think I'm completely helpless, you know? I mean, I want my friends to see me the way they always have, not as an invalid who can't even walk through the house."  
  
"Understandable, Harry," Remus said. "But Ron's your friend, he's going to be there for you. You'll have some moral support from someone your own age rather than two old men."  
  
"Who are you calling an old man!" Sirius yelled indignantly.  
  
"Also, didn't you say this morning that you would really like to see your friends again?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, "But I didn't think it was really going to happen. Thanks, though. I don't want to sound ungrateful. You guys are awesome, it's just, I don't think I was totally ready to face Ron after what happened, you know?"  
  
"We understand, Harry. Do you want Moony to take Ron home? I mean, we invited him over to give you something to do while we figure out what we're going to do with Peter, but if you'd rather he left. . ."  
  
"No, I think I'll deal with it. Thanks for trying to make my day fun, I'm sure in the long run it'll be okay. You want to send him up?"  
  
"I'll go get him," Sirius said before leaving the room, "I didn't even say hello really."  
  
"So you're not mad right Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"No I'm not mad, sorry I wasn't as excited as you seemed to expect me to be. I was definitely shocked, I guess I was pretty rude there, huh?"  
  
"Maybe a little, but it was completely understandable. I'm sure even Ron will understand."  
  
Ron was slouched on the couch when Sirius made it back down to the living room. Sirius slid over to the couch and flopped down right next to Ron, throwing his arm over his shoulders. "Hello," he said smiling.  
  
Ron looked at him like he was insane, but said, "hi," anyway.  
  
"Soooooooo, how's the summer been going?"  
  
"Fine," Ron said shortly, his mind clearly on Harry's unhappiness at the sight of him.  
  
"So, you weren't too impressed with Harry's entrance were you?"  
  
"Is he mad at me or something? What did I do?"  
  
"It wasn't anything you did. No, he's not mad at you. He's just really insecure about his. . .umm. . .condition. However, Remus and I just talked to him, and he wants you to stay."  
  
Ron perked up, "Really?! Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely, and unless I'm much mistaken he feels like a shit-head for his, umm. . . rudeness."  
  
Ron grinned at how easygoing Sirius was about the whole situation.  
  
"Now, he's waiting upstairs for you. Follow me and I'll take you to him."  
  
They both stood up and climbed the stairs. They heard laughter when they reached his room. Harry was telling Remus about flying, and how a squirrel who was in a tree dropped all of his acorns when Sirius and Harry had flown at it. It was really more like Harry was laughing and Remus was nodding his head like he thought Harry was insane.  
  
"I guess you had to be there," Harry said through his laughter.  
  
"Had to be where?" Sirius asked upon entering the room.  
  
Harry grinned at him, and said, "Outside when that squirrel lost all of his acorns." Harry started laughing again, and Sirius soon joined in. Remus just shook his head, thinking they were crazy. Ron just grinned at the two. He was happy that his friend now had someone like a father that he could just goof off with.  
  
Once Harry had recovered from his laughter, he glanced over at Ron, and smiled. He then looked pointedly at Sirius and Remus, who took the hint. Before leaving, Sirius said, "Have fun, and don't do anything the Marauders would do!"  
  
Harry grinned as he watched them leave.  
  
Ron stepped further into the room before saying, "Look, Harry, I'm really sorry about before. . ." Harry put his hand up to silence him.  
  
"You've got nothing to be sorry for. I was the one acting like a complete prat. It's just. . .well. . .I didn't really want anybody seeing me like that. But I guess it was inevitable. I just wish Sirius and Remus had given me a little warning, you know?"  
  
Ron nodded, relaxing a bit at the fact that Harry wasn't mad at him. He went and sat down at the bottom of Harry's bed.  
  
"So, how's your summer been? How's the family?" Harry asked, relaxing as well.  
  
"Everyone's great, the summer's been pretty eventful. Fred and George somehow got a ton of money and there inventions have been getting wilder and wilder. You have to see them!"  
  
Harry grinned, happy his money had gone to something good.  
  
"Have you talked to Hermione at all?" Harry asked. "I wonder why Remus didn't bring her over, too."  
  
"Well, he told me he was going to, but that he had to get back here really quickly, he didn't tell me why though."  
  
Harry was curious about that, but decided not to focus on it. "I did get one letter from her though. She's already studying for the OWL's and say's we should be as well. There so far away, that I would forget what I studied if I started studying now!"  
  
Harry laughed at the indignant expression on his friends face. Nobody could get Ron fired up quite like Hermione.  
  
Ron soon calmed down though, and his thoughts turned back to Harry. "So, what happened to you Harry. Remus wouldn't tell me anything except that it wasn't Voldemort."  
  
Harry looked down, he knew he was going to have to tell his friends some day, but was hoping it wouldn't be for a while. He decided that it was going to be just as hard now as later, though, so he chose to tell Ron everything that had happened.  
  
Harry talked for nearly half an hour non-stop about the abuse he had suffered over the years, before he even reached the part about the summer. Ron was shocked at what Harry had been through. And even more shocked that Harry had come out of it the way he had. Ron expected that someone who had been through torture like that all of his life would be a little more introverted and weak, which was the opposite of Harry. He may not be the most outgoing guy in the world, but he was definitely strong and self- confident.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone Harry?" Ron asked tentatively, looking at his friend sympathetically.  
  
"I didn't think there was anything anyone could do. I mean, half the wizarding world already had my back, I didn't want to add to anyone's worries."  
  
"You should have told me or my parents. We would have taken you in! I know Dumbledore wouldn't let you stay this summer, but if he had known that you were getting the crap beat out of you, I think he would have changed his mind."  
  
Harry looked down. "I know. . . It's just, I don't know, I just didn't want anyone to know what was happening. It made me feel. . . like I couldn't take care of myself, you know?"  
  
"Harry you're barely fifteen!. . . Wait, you're not even fifteen yet! You're not supposed to take care of yourself!" Ron yelled, throwing his hands up. "Ah. . . you're hopeless you know that mate?"  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just the way I am."  
  
"That's why we like you Harry," Ron said, "Now why don't you finish your story?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath, and began telling him about the most recent events with the Dursley's. He told him, in detail, about being called the murderer, being a human punching bag, and that last night at the Dursley's.  
  
Harry was near tears when he finished. Thoughts of Cedric resurfacing in his head, as well as the guilt that always accompanied them. Ron was near tears as well. Both of them, however, were too manly to let their tears fall. Harry hastily wiped his dry, as Ron looked up at the ceiling, pretending to be staring at the ceiling fan. They were silent, for a few minutes while they got over their sadness.  
  
"So," Ron began, "How'd you end up at Professor Lupin's?"  
  
Harry broke into the first real smile Ron had seen on him since before the third task. He described how Sirius had sent that letter, and then they had rescued him. He also told Ron about the attack on the Dursley's, and how relieved he felt because of it.  
  
"I know it's pretty awful of me to be happy they're dead, but it's just such a relief. Together they've caused me more pain then Voldemort, and now they can never hurt me again. So it's really just a relief."  
  
Ron nodded, understanding completely. "I'm relieved for you mate."  
  
Harry grinned at his friend. They talked for a while about much lighter topics, and then decided to play a little chess.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, another pair of friends immersed in a deep conversation. However, it did not start off as amicably.  
  
"What the Hell is the matter with you Sirius!" Remus yelled. "Do you WANT to be in hiding forever? If not, I'd really like to know why Wormtail escaped his jar after I left!"  
  
Sirius looked at Remus shocked, and for a while remained speechless. Then, he surprised Remus by starting to cry.

* * *

BTW, I'm still working on the next chapter of All for You. I'm gonna work on it a little bit now, but it's 4th of July time, and I must partake in some of the festivities :)


End file.
